The Upsilon Tournament
by FrickinShark
Summary: After Ash won the Kalos league he left the people he knew behind and traveled for seven years. He took down Team Rocket and caught legendary Pokemon. Now, he has been invited to the Upsilon Tournament. Victory means the chance to battle Stephen Stone and claim his title as a Pokemon Master. Rated M for Explicit Language and Potential sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Alright I'm going to be honest, I have had this story done for over a week and a half. The reason I haven't uploaded it was because I'm too damn lazy. Plus I have a small problem in the fact that I constantly create stories. Basically I'm always daydreaming, but enough on that topic. Over all I am happy with this story. Although to be honest it's really fast paced. Incase those of you who have read my stuff before haven't noticed. However it will slow down as the tournament goes on. I just want to get the qualifiers out of the way before going into the main story. Oh, and just an FYI, I did alter some forms of pokemon logic, for example, pokemon can now learn up to twelve moves at once. Another thing is I edited the appearance of Lily of the Valley Island to suit my needs. Now it's a much larger, more mountainous and pine forest kind of place. Finally, and I need you to pay attention on this one, I do not own pokemon in any way, shape, or form, except for this story and the single OC in it (Cinis.) Anyways, enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

Ash sat atop Mt. Silver, he was wearing gym shorts and a T-Shirt, and allowing the cold to bite deep into his bones. Beside him, his traveling partners and friends, Paul Brazos, Hugh Sabine, Lucas Leon, and Red Satoshii, sat in a similar state. "Cold, Isn't it?" said a boy with long red hair. Ash opened his eyes and nodded. "That it is Silver. We have been here for an hour. I reckon we've trained long enough." Ash stood, as did everyone else. Lucas looked at Ash. "How long have we been training for without human contact aside from Silver and Cinis?" Red shrugged. "We've been training since Ash was sixteen and had won the Kalos league the year before. That was seven years ago. You're now twenty one, Paul is twenty two, I am twenty five, Hugh is twenty, and Ash is twenty two as well. So we've all been through seven birth…" "Did I ask for logistics, just tell me how long for fuck's sake." Red smirked. "Six years, give or take a few days." Ash smiled at his friends. "We've been training ourselves and our pokemon a long time. I get the feeling we are heading back to civilization any day now." Paul shuddered. "I hope not."

Ash laughed. "It's inevitable. Now come on, our pokemon are waiting for us back at the cabin, and you know how Charizard and Pikachu like to fight. Old habits die hard I guess," and with that, the young men headed down the mountain, towards their enormous cabin in the forest below, where Cinis was probably already making a meal for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Cinis was stuffing a turkey when Ash walked in the front door of the large cabin. He was immediately greeted by a happy Pikachu and a flamethrower from over by the fireplace. "Hey Ash! How was meditation? Ash smiled and said, "Cold. Very cold." Cinis smirked. "Figured as much. By the way a carrier Staravia came by. Had a letter for each of us. I have to guess they're all slightly different versions of the same letter. We were all invited to a big tournament next week. I ain't allowed to compete being the current Johto Champion and having been the winner of the first one ten years ago, but I've been asked to commentate on all the matches with Cynthia, Diantha, and Alder. Winner of the tournament gets to battle Stephen Stone." Ash nearly fell over at those words. "THE STEPHEN STONE!?" Yelled Ash in amazement. Cinis nodded. "Yep, the champion of Hoenn for eight years and winner of the champion position of the second Upsilon Mastery Tournament five years ago. It's in about a week. However, it also said that all your old friends will be there too. So they asked you to go under an alias, but you won't do that will ya?" Ash smirked. "Not on your life. Mind if I see the letter?" Cinis smirked. "It's by your armchair, so is a mug of hot cocoa. I just finished it three minutes ago, before I started stuffing the turkey, so it should still be warm." "You rule Cinis!" Ash ran into the other room and sat down in his armchair. Cinis looked at Pikachu and held up a finger to his lips, handing the electric type down a ketchup packet. The little pokemon smirked and gave Cinis a quick salute, before wandering off the enjoy his tribute.

Ash snuggled into his arm chair, taking a sip of the hot chocolate as he tore open the paper, sighing in pleasure as the hot liquid caused warmth to spread through his system. All throughout the world several trainers were doing the same thing.

 _Dear Esteemed Trainer,_

 _We at the Pokemon League would like to cordially invite you to the Pokemon Upsilon Mastery Tournament on Lily of the Valley Island in Sinnoh on December, In this legendary tournament, trainers and coordinators from all around the world will attempt to become masters in their selected path. The winner of both categories will be awarded as such: The winning coordinator will be given the position of the world's top coordinator and be given an exclusive mansion anywhere in the world, along with a grand prize of a billion pokedollars. The winning trainer will receive the same thing, but instead of world's top coordinator, they will be made an official pokemon master._

 _Attached to this letter is a round trip ticket for you and two other people of your choosing, along with a unique item to be attached to your pokedex, allowing you to carry INFINITE POKEMON! We also provide a room in a hotel for each party from the time you sign up for the tournament to three days after the tournament. The tournament will last about one month. We thank you for your time and hope to see you at the tournament! Please note Gym Leaders and Frontier Brains are required to come, so they will be at the tournament competing, and if you win against them there, you do get one of their badges or symbols._

 _Kind Regards - Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokemon League_

* * *

In the Hoenn Region, a pair of siblings looked at each other as they finished reading their copies of the letter. "So what do you think Max?" Asked the older sister. "I think the first champion of this tournament was a year younger then I was when he won, so I'm all for it." Replied Max. The girl smiled. "Let's go then."

* * *

Farther off in Hoenn, a boy with green hair looked at a boy with a white hat and a boy with purple hair. "You guys going too?" He asked. They both nodded. "Excellent. I'm looking forward to this."

* * *

In the Kanto Region a girl with fire orange hair looked at her sisters. "Let me guess, I have to be the one to go support the gym as the strongest of all four of us?" The sisters giggled. "Right on the nose sis!" The fire haired girl sighed. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

In the Pewter city gym, Brock sighed in defeat. "I'm going to have to have Christmas without my family, this sucks." He said sadly. His younger brothers and sisters crowded around him. "It's okay Brock! We understand. You go and make us proud!" Said Brock's youngest brother, now ten years old. He laughed and nodded. "You bet I will!"

* * *

In Pallet Town a boy with brown hair read his letter and smiled. Just smiled. "I guess I'll see you there Ash." Nearby, a girl with a happy smile and a red dress and white hat got ready to make her way for the tournament.

* * *

On a small island off the coast of Johto, a trainer and a pikachu at each other and nodded, not saying a word, Ritchie and Sparky stood and walked towards Zippo.

* * *

In the Johto region a girl and boy looked at each other and smiled. Lyra and Khoury got ready to travel, laughing as they decided how they'd explain this to their parents.

* * *

In the Sinnoh region, five coordinators looked at each other and nodded. Ursula, Dawn, Zoey, Kenny, and Nando got ready to get going. All of them exited at the prospect of an enormous contest.

* * *

In the Unova region, a sibling duo looked at each other and smiled. Hilda and Rosa packed their bags and made their way to Sinnoh.

* * *

Farther away in Unova a man with green hair and a woman with purple hair looked at each other and smiled. They were going to have fun at the Upsilon Tournament.

* * *

In the Kalos region, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena walked into a pokemon center in Lumiose City to find Clemont had a message. When he read it he smirked. "It seems I am going to be competing in the tournament in Sinnoh next week." Serena smiled. "That's great! Plenty of excuses to go shopping in a new mall!" Clemont suddenly shuddered. Wishing Ash was there to help shoulder that burden.

* * *

Ash looked at the bottom of the note. Smiling at a post script.

 _P.S_

 _Hello Ash, I am going to say this right now, thank you for letting me know where you were going to be staying. It made things so much easier for me to find you. I do hope you will come. All the Frontier Brains are itching for a rematch, and I want to see how far you've come._

 _See you at the tournament - Scott_

Cinis smirked as he walked in. "Postscript from Scott?" He asked. "Yeah. Oh one thing. Charizard!" Cinis flinched. He had been on the receiving end of Charizard's flamethrower more times than Ash had. Charizard looked at Ash. "He just gave Pikachu a ketchup packet. Usual punishment for fuelling his addiction if you would." Cinis just sighed as Charizard sent a flamethrower his way. Cinis had learned to just walk it off. "You know, I have half a mind to send out Yveltal, Rayquaza, Lucario, and Zekrom and blast his ass to oblivion." Cinis muttered to no one in particular. Ash just smirked. "Then Giratina, Mewtwo, and Latias would be coming out. Cinis unless one of those pokemon suddenly just became a fairy type I don't see a problem." Ash sighed. "Whatever, we all know Mewtwo would kick Rayquaza's ass." Cinis smirked. "In base form maybe, but when Rayquaza mega evolves then Mewtwo is fucked." Ash flipped Cinis off before leaning back in his chair and having another sip of cocoa.

 **Time Skip! Twenty Four Hours! Thanksgiving Day!**

Everyone sat at the table with their eyes glued to the food. Cinis was singing a brief song before the meal. "All my friends were glorious, Tonight we are victorious! Now that that's over, let's shove our faces full of food!" People and pokemon sat around the enormous cabin, more like a mansion then a cabin, all of them stuffed themselves full of turkey, gravy, and potato. Ash and Cinis decided they would bring up the tournament. "So who's going to the Upsilon Tournament besides me and Ash?" Asked Cinis. Paul raised his hand. "I am." He said before pounding a glass of apple cider. "Count us in!" Said Hugh and Lucas. "I'm going." Said Silver. Red nodded. "Same." Cinis smirked. "Figured as much. We leave in five days so we can get their the day before. Everyone nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Mewtwo turned to look at Ash from his place in the cabins main hall. "Ash, if I may, I request that you not use us legendaries until later in the tournament, and as for your plans to not go under an alias, I wish to remove this idea from your mind. It would be better if we let your friends know gradually. That goes for all of you. I don't want to have to pull knives and nails out of your corpses so you can be recognizable."

Ash shrugged. "I guess that's probably fine. We're gonna need names though." Cinis smirked, "I have some ideas." He pointed to Paul and said, "David Trinity. It's an old alias I used back when we brought down Team Rocket five years ago." Ash looked at Lucas. "You can just call yourself Luke, Luke Arcus maybe?" Lucas nodded. "That'll work. Hugh can be Hilbert Colt." Hugh shuddered. "That's a horrible name." "Got a better one?" Lucas asked. Hugh sighed. "No. No I don't." Ash smiled. "That's three of us. Red doesn't need an alias. He's a former Kanto champion. That still leaves me." Red shrugged. "I have a spare name, Ethan Blue." Cinis nodded. "That'll work. Silver and I don't need an alias. Anyways, let's finish this meal and be in a food coma for a few days. Agreed?" Everyone responded by tearing back into their meal. The juicy, salty taste of turkey mixed with the starchy deliciousness of mashed potatoes drowned in a lake of gravy.

* * *

 **Time skip! AGAIN! FIVE DAYS LATER!**

Ash walked off the airplane with a smile. He had thoroughly enjoyed being in public again, even if he did have to conceal who he was. Paul on the other hand was mumbling incoherently the entire time. Cursing about being forced into this situation. Hugh and Lucas were laughing as they walked down the stairs of the plain and onto the runway. Once everyone was off they walked towards the stadiums pokemon center. Cinis smirked. "I'm not going to stay in no damn hotel. Anyone wanna rough it in the forest with me once y'all are signed up?" Ash smiled. "Why not? I think we all prefer it outdoors." Everyone nodded. Cinis smirked. "Figured. Ima to let Goodshow know I'm here. Then I'll set up camp. By the way, you might want Pikachu to either hide or ride with me so he ain't a dead giveaway for your pals. Ash nodded. "Your right. Pikachu, you go with Cinis, but no ketchup!" Cinis grinned evilly. "Would I ever do that?" "Charizard? Want to come out?" Cinis pouted. "You're no fun today Ethan." Ash blinked before remembering his fake name. "Yada yada, just go get checked in and get us a good campsite." Cinis muttered something about sticking someone next to the porta potty. Ash just laughed as he and his friends walked towards the pokemon center. In order to change his appearance Ash had smoothed his hair and was wearing shades. Paul had spiked his hair up and dyed it black, Hugh cut his hair short and dyed it brown, and Lucas just dyed his hair blue and got a new hat.

Cinis smiled as the bunch disappeared from view. "They're a happy bunch." Said a voice from behind him. Cinis turned to see Mr. Goodshow walking towards him. "Yeah, good people. If you don't mind letting them using their fake names that'd be great." Goodshow laughed. "Don't worry, we let people have their names hidden or changed until we reach one hundred trainers." Cinis smiled. "Good to see ya again Charles. I haven't seen you since the last Upsilon tournament when we sent Team Rocket down to prison." Goodshow smiled as well. "Good to see you too, I let everyone know you've arrived. By the way, which of these do you want to cover? Contests or Battles?" Cinis smirked. "Battles of course." Goodshow sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. All of you want to cover battles. However, we only have room at the desk for two of you." Cinis grinned. "I figured this would happen, and I have a solution. Let Cynthia and Alder cover an impromptu exhibition match between Diantha and I. Whoever wins get to choose one of the other champions to commentate with them in the battles section." Goodshow nodded with a grin. "Good plan Cinis. I'll get it set up now. Can you be in the main stadium at five thirty?" Cinis grinned. "Course, That gives me three hours to set up my campsite, and we can have the battle finished in time for dinner."

* * *

"Brock!" Called Misty excitedly. She ran towards her old friend and gave him a hug. Brock smiled. "Hey Misty. How have things…" "BROCK!" Brock turned to see May and Max running towards him. This happened again when Dawn, Zoey, and Kenny showed up, then again when Lyra and Khoury arrived. "How have things with all of you guys been?" Asked Brock. "Pretty well. Though I feel like my sisters are going to drive me into the ground." Said Misty. Brock laughed. "At least you get a month away from them." "Yeah, think positive Misty!" Said Dawn. They had met seven years ago at the celebration party for Ash winning the Kalos league. Everyone walked into the pokemon center and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, but where do we check into our rooms?" Brock asked Nurse Joy. Over the past few years he had been able to reign in his impulses to flirt. "Right here! Let me just register your pokedexs."

After a brief process of getting everyone registered Nurse Joy handed them the keys to their rooms. Just after that everyone turned to see a boy with green hair and a girl with purple hair. "IRIS! CILAN!" Cried Dawn excitedly. After a brief chat and getting everybody registered for their rooms everyone moved to the cafeteria of the pokemon center. "So… Has anyone here seen Ash since the party?" Asked Brock. Everyone shook their heads. "It's alright! No need to worry!" Said Dawn, trying to convince herself as much as the others. "I've seen him." Said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see a man with a red hat and jacket. Brock's eyes widened. "Your Red Satoshii! The former Kanto Champion!" He yelled. Red laughed. "Keyword former. Now as I said before, I've seen Ash Ketchum within the last year or so. We did some training on Mount Silver together. He said he misses all the people he left behind. I am guessing that would be all of you." Everyone nodded. Dawn, May, and Lyra were all extremely interested. "How was he when you last saw him?" May asked. Red shrugged. "Perfectly healthy and extremely muscular, had a Pikachu riding around on his shoulder. Always wore white and blue with a red baseball cap. This one here actually. Gave it to me as a gift on the day he left." Dawn almost reached out to touch the hat when she heard a voice calling, "RED! HURRY UP! I WANNA GET TO CAMP SOON!" Red smirked, "I guess I'm being called. See you all later." He turned and ran towards his group, leaving everyone standing there, unsure of how to react.

As Red walked outside Paul punched him. "The whole point of us using fake names is so that they wouldn't notice us moron." Red just shrugged. "They deserved to have some of their pain relieved. I was capable of doing that for them. Do you want to argue on this?" Ash just smiled as the two argued, walking towards the forest where Cinis had told them to meet him. They found Cinis just finishing propping up his tent. "Hey guys! You all are going to need to set yourself up on your own. I have an impromptu exhibition to go to, and you guys are going to want to watch cause I'm finally going to reveal my big secret. Just set your shit down and have Charizard and Pikachu guard the place." Pikachu sighed. He hated being left behind. He wanted to watch the battle. Ash smiled. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get a video of the battle for you." Pikachu nodded his thanks as everyone put down their things and raced away.

* * *

Ash and the gang leaned over the railing in the main arena, looking out at the battlefield as Cinis and Diantha entered. "GIVE HER HELL CINIS!" Called Silver. Cinis gave a quick two finger salute and had an enormous grin on his face. He walked towards his trainer box and tilted his head to the side a bit. He was in a very relaxed position that had been born from years of defending his title. On the enormous screen above the field, Cynthia and Alder sat together. "Welcome to the exhibition match of the third Upsilon tournament!" Yelled Alder happily. "I'm Alder the Unova league champion and I will be commentating on this match today! Along with Cynthia! Champion of the Sinnoh region!" Cynthia smiled at the camera. "Thank you Alder, and do we have a matchup today or what? Cinis, the champion of the Johto region since he was twelve years old, is now facing Diantha, who has been the champion of Kalos for ten years now!" Alder smiled. "I must admit to all of you watching at home Cynthia and I have a gamble on this. Whoever wins gets to commentate on all pokemon battles, which as champions are what we really want to do, and they get to choose who commentates with them." Cynthia smiled. "That we do Alder, that we do. Now then, this will be a two on two pokemon double battle. The match will be over when both of a trainer's pokemon are unable to continue! Now let the battle begin!"

At the call of battle begin Diantha picked to pokeballs and called out, "Let's win this my friends," revealing a Gardevoir and a Tyrantrum. Cinis smirked and said, "Time for some fun boys," tossing out a Lucario and a Feraligatr. Alder smiled up in the stands. "And the match is between Diantha's Gardevoir and Tyrantrum and Cinis's Lucario and Feraligatr." Cinis looked across the field. "Ladies first." He said simply, causing Diantha to smile as she touched the key stone on her necklace. "Gardevoir, go beyond evolution! Mega Evolve." Cinis smirked as Gardevoir transformed. "Not bad at all. It's my turn now. Lucario! Beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!" As Lucario did so Cinis grinned and reached for an amulet around his neck. He pulled out an orange and black keystone. "Alright Lucario, let's give the crowd a good fight! Go further than Mega Evolution and unlock your limitless potential. Beyond Mega Evolution! HYPER EVOLVE!"

The long black tendrils behind Lucario's head morphed and reformed into a second set of arms. His tan fur growing black and his eyes turning a golden yellow, all the spikes on his body now glowed with a blue aura. Everyone was speechless. Cynthia was the first to recover. "Well… It appears Cinis has managed to find a way to go past Mega Evolution. I didn't even think that possible, but it seems that he did." Cinis grinned as he pointed at Diantha's pokemon. "Alright let's wrap this up quick. Feraligatr! Use Ice Crunch on Tyrantrum." Feraligatr shot off like a bullet, its teeth transforming into ice before biting down on his opponent. Tyrantrum wasn't able to get away as he was tossed into the air. "Now use Ice Beam!" Called Cinis. As Feraligatr blasted the rocky dinosaur it became clear it wasn't going to be getting up for a while. The judge on the sidelines called out, "Tyrantrum is unable to battle!" Diantha's mouth was hanging open. Alder and Cynthia were going wild at the power behind the moves Feraligatr had delivered. Everyone in Ash's group was staring with wide eyes and amazement. On the other side of the stadium, Brock and the gang were watching in amazement. Spread out throughout the arena, Hilda, Rosa, Nando, Ritchie, Brendon, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie stared in complete fascination. "Alright Lucario let's end this and earn our position in the commentary box! AURA FLASH!" Lucario grinned as it used Aura Sphere with one of its pairs of arms, and a Flash Cannon in the other. The result was a steely blue death beam that would never miss. It slammed into Gardevoir like a hurricane, blasting it away and knocking it unconscious. "Nice work you two." Said Cinis, walking away from the arena with his pokemon, leaving Diantha in shock. She hadn't even been able to call an attack before both her pokemon were down. Alder and Cynthia looked at each other. "Well… I guess that happened…" Said Cynthia. Alder nodded. "Ummm… Yeah… Shit… I guess it did." Cynthia glared him. "No cursing on T.V!" She said. "There's a reason this tournament is on the R-Rated channels Cynthia, and also a reason why you have to be fifteen or older to attend." Cynthia shrugged. "Good point."

Cinis entered the green room to see Cynthia, Alder, and Goodshow waiting for him. "Hi there." Said Cinis with a grin. The door opened behind him and Ash and the gang entered. "CINIS! HOLY CRAP HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT?" Asked Ash. "A year or so. I was saving the surprise for a big event like another legendary encounter." Paul stared at him. "And you didn't tell us why?" Cinis shrugged. "Didn't want to ruin the aforementioned surprise. The looks on your faces were priceless!" Lucas shook his head. "I've never seen you end a battle so quickly before." Cynthia looked at Cinis. "Who are these people?" Cinis smirked. "My traveling companions. I can trust you with their real names so I reckon I'll tell you now. Silver Guadalupe, Red Satoshii, Hugh Sabine, Lucas Leon, Paul Brazos, and Ash Ketchum." Cynthia and Alder nearly dropped dead at the last one. "ASH KETCHUM! THE TRAINER THAT ALWAYS CARRIED A PIKACHU!? THE TRAINER THAT BEFRIENDED ARCEUS!? THE TRAINER THAT HELPED STOP NEARLY EVERY CATACLYSMIC EVENT OR EVIL ORGANIZATION FOR FIVE YEARS IS HERE IN THIS ROOM!?" Cried Cynthia. Cinis nodded. "Yes, oh by the way, Alder is commentating with me." "DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!?" Yelled Alder. "Yes." "WELL YOU'D BE RIGHT!"

Ash was covering his ears. "I'M HAPPY TO SEE YOU GUYS TOO! PLEASE STOP YELLING!" Cynthia and Alder calmed down a little. "So Ash, where have you been?" Asked Cynthia. "With Cinis and Silver on Mount Silver for about five years. Just roaming for two years before that." Cynthia shook her head. She was astounded that they had not thought to check there in the seven years of searching. "Why did you leave?" Asked Alder. "I did it to get stronger, these guys joined me about a year into my journey. Since then we've been getting stronger together. Though I don't know if any of us can pull off what Cinis's Lucario or Feraligatr did." Ash looked at Cinis. "You're not off the hook yet you know. I still am angry about you not telling us." Cinis smirked and said, "I'm the only guy who knows how to do it, so I'm the only guy who can teach you, and I'm also the chef, so I decide if you eat today. Are you sure you want to get on my bad side?" Hugh grinned. "He's got you there Ash." Ash just sighed. "I can't believe I asked for this shit a few years ago." Silver grinned. "Well you did, so suck it up." Cinis looked at the clock. "OH SHIT IT'S SIX! I WANTED DINNER TO BE READY IN HALF AN HOUR! I'LL TALK TO YOU GUYS LATER!" He ran out the door and sprinted at top speed towards the campsite, dodging past reporters, trainers, and coordinators as he moved at speeds that could only be rivaled by a thunder bolt.

Alder looked at Ash. "So… Managed to catch any new pokemon since I last saw you?" Ash smiled. "Plenty. In fact, everyone in this group has caught at least two legendary pokemon." Alder and Cynthia's mouths dropped open. "Which ones have you caught?" Asked Alder. "Silver caught Ho-Oh, Lugia, and Mew, Paul caught Entei, Raikou, and Regigas, Lucas caught Palkia and Suicune, Hugh caught Reshiram and Kyurem, Red caught Zapdos and Moltres, I've caught Mewtwo, Giratina, and Latias, and Cinis caught Rayquaza, Zekrom, and Yveltal. The other pokemon I've caught will be a surprise." Paul coughed. "Pardon the interruption, but I believe that some food would be nice, so I am going to head back to camp for dinner." Red nodded. "Same here." Everyone quickly followed suit, exiting the green room and heading to camp. Alder and Cynthia looked at each other when Diantha entered the green room. "Where is Cinis?" She asked. "He ran out of here, said he had to make dinner." Replied Alder. "Did he say who…" "Alder." Cynthia said sighing. Alder had an enormous grin on his face. "Of course Alder! It's my natural charm and humility that won him over." Cynthia and Diantha looked at each other and laughed. Alder face palmed, turning away and leaving the green room.

* * *

Ash finished setting up his tent and sat down by the fireplace. Cinis was cooking up a storm, grilling some steaks on a grill and slathering them with butter. A few potatoes baked over the fireplace, warming to a perfect temperature. As Cinis pulled the steaks off the grill he grinned as three people emerged from the forest. "Had a feeling you three would show up. I made some extra chow." Said Cinis to his fellow champions. Alder scratched his head, a huge smile on his face. "We didn't want to inconvenience any restaurants with a flood of people wanting to talk to us champions. So we figured we'd impose on you. You sure it's alright?" Cinis grinned. "As I said, I made extra food in anticipation of your arrival." Ash smiled. "You're all always welcome in our camp. By the way, call me Ethan. I don't think the others introduced themselves. Luke Arcus is the guy in the blue hat over there, David Trinity is the guy with spiky black hair, and Hilbert Colt is the man with short brown hair. The man with the red hat is Red, and the man with red hair is Silver." The champions nodded their understanding. "Alright ya idiots! Chows up!" Called Cinis as he started moving to the picnic table, a huge plate of steaks in one hand and a tray of potatoes in the other.

Ash leaned back in his lawn chair, a satisfied smile plastered across his face as he yawned. Many people around him were doing the same. Ash smiled as he looked over at Paul. He had mellowed out considerably and was actually friendly to the people he knew closely. He maintained a rough exterior though. As Ash leaned back he pondered what would happen in the tournament. The first matches would probably be pretty easy, but they would gradually get harder as the roun… "Ethan look out!" Yelled Hugh. Ash felt the chair topple over as he fell on his back. "Ow…" Said Ash unhappily. "Hahaha, Idiot." Said Lucas. "Shut up Luke." Said Ash with a groan. Cynthia shook her head. "It's been nearly eight years and you haven't matured a day." She said with a grin. Ash flipped her off. She tried to look offended, but a fit of giggles over took her and she laughed. Alder grinned and sat down in the grass. "I think I might spend the night here, if that's alright with you guys." He said tiredly. Silver nodded. "Go right ahead." Cinis grinned, he tossed Silver his guitar and smiled. "Up for a song?" He asked. Silver grinned and nodded, beginning to play Don't (Ed Sheeran). "Ah lalalala!" He sang as Cinis took the main voice.

"I met this girl late last year, She said, 'Don't you worry if I disappear.' I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake, I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait, But then I jump right in, A week later returned I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn, But I gave her my time for two or three nights, Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right! I went away for months until our paths crossed again, She told me, 'I was never looking for a friend.' Maybe you could swing by my room around ten, Baby, bring a lemon and a bottle of gin, We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM, Baby, if you wanted me then you should've just said, She's singing…" Ash smiled. Cinis and Silver loved music, it always made camp more lively when they sang a song together. He felt himself beginning to drift off as they finished. "We should all get some sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow." Everyone nodded and walked towards their tents, Cynthia and Diantha returning to their hotels. Alder just fell asleep on the grass.

* * *

In her hotel room, Cynthia was arguing with herself about her feelings. She and Cinis were close friends, and had been since they were five. However Cynthia wanted more than that. She had always loved Cinis's easy going nature and willingness to get in between someone and a pokemon attack. He had saved her from a wild Gible when they had just met, jumping in front of her and withstanding a Dragon Rage. Since that day they had been friends, but when Cinis was nine he had moved to Johto with his parents. After Cynthia became the champion of Sinnoh and was reintroduced to her old friend she began to develop deeper feelings for him. She hadn't spoken to him in five years, not since he brought down Team Rocket and moved to Mount Silver. He was also completely oblivious to her advances when he was around. It was beyond frustrating. Cynthia sighed to herself. It didn't matter anyways. He would never accept her as anything more than a friend. She shook her head and laid down to sleep.

* * *

In his tent, Ash was thinking about all the people he had left behind on his journey. Clemont, Brock, Dawn, Cylan, Max, May, Iris, Misty, his mother, Bonnie, and especially Serena. He never had the courage to admit it to anyone, but he had had a huge crush on her when they were travelling through Kalos together. He had been crushed when she said she wasn't interested in him. His eyes watered just at the thought of it. Deep down, he knew that the real reason he had left Kanto on his own was because he couldn't look at her without feeling a new wave of heartbreak wash over him like a fire. He hadn't left because he wanted to get stronger, he had just left so he wouldn't have to see her for a while and take the time to recover and move on. He just hoped it had worked. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the soft breaths Pikachu was making as he slept on top of him.

* * *

In her room, Serena was beating herself up over playing hard to get. "What was I thinking?" She whispered to herself. She had known Ash takes nos very seriously, and she had waited eight years for him to finally ask. So when he asked what was her response? "I'm sorry Ash but I'm not ready just for a relationship just yet. I probably won't be for a while." He had seemed to react extremely well. It wasn't until after he had been gone for a whole year with no word and she had found a journal of his when she was visiting Pallet had she found out he'd been heart broken. He actually wrote that he was going on the new journey for the sole purpose of moving on. Serena allowed the tears to roll over her face as she cried herself to sleep for the thousandth time in seven years.

 **The Next Day…**

Ash walked into the main stadium with an enormous grin on his face. Beside him, Paul, Silver, Red, Hugh, and Lucas looked around. Some of the people around them had smiles on their faces, other's wore forlorn grins that suggested that they wanted to win. As Ash looked at the enormous board above them Cinis and Alder appeared on the screen.

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD UPSILON TOURNAMENT!" Yelled Cinis, an enormous grin on his face. Alder grinned beside him. "Yes! Welcome to the largest pokemon tournament in history ladies and gentlemen! This tournament has over fifty thousand total contestants in both contests and battles! Including all gym leaders and frontier brains! This is going to be an amazing tournament! Qualifying rounds start today and will go on for about a week! This tournament's language is going to be rated R. Trash talking and cursing are completely allowed, and any scandals will be brought up in our commentary! So be sure to monitor all of the matches for both the contests and battles. You might find out something interesting. Now then, let's take a look at today's matchups! We have twelve thousand of them to go through. If you will look at the matchup board we'll see who's battling who!"

Ash looked for his name on the battle board, grinning when he saw who he was up against. "So… I get to have my rematch. Maybe this time you'll remember trainers can use up to six pokemon." Paul looked at Ash. "Who in the world is stupid enough to think trainers can't use six pokemon?" "That would have been me." Said a cheerful voice from behind him. Ash and Paul turned to see a man with a red headband and cream scarf. "My names Cameron! I guess you're going to be my opponent! Be sure to give it your all, because I won't be holding back." Ash grinned. "My names Ethan, and I'm looking forward to our battle. Oh, and don't worry about me holding back. I'll give it my all for sure, and I'll win to." Cameron smiled. "You're overconfident. I like you." The two trainers shook hands before turning their backs to each other and exiting the arena.

Hugh's eyes were locked on the screen. He was extremely surprised to see he was facing off against a considerable opponent. Sidney, one of the Hoenn elite four. He took in the information and walked away, trying to come up with strategies to beat this tough opponent. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the opportunity. "Will Hilbert Colt and Sidney Ciemny please report to arena four!" Called Cinis. " _Fuck."_ Thought Hugh.

As Hugh and Sidney entered the arena, Cinis stated the rules. "This will be a six on six pokemon battle. Substitutions and Mega Evolution are permitted. The first side to have all their pokemon rendered unable to battle loses the match and are eliminated from the competition. Everyone got that? Good! Then let this battle… BEGIN!"

* * *

 **So… Hyper evolution is a thing. For any Spaceballs fans out there, there is no ludicrous evolution (Shitty Joke but whatever.) I am going to go ahead and leave a quick detail setting of which pokemon can hyper evolve, and which are now able to mega evolve.**

 **Mega Evolution and Hyper evolution:**

 **All the pokemon that are able to in the games**

 **All starters that didn't have a mega evolution do now**

 **Magcargo**

 **Shiftry**

 **Ludicolo**

 **Hariyama**

 **Tyrantrum**

 **Aurorus**

 **Goodra**

 **Noivern**

 **Regi Trio**

 **Chandelure**

 **Krookodile**

 **Darmanitan**

 **Gigalith**

 **Magmortar**

 **Electivire**

 **Gliscor**

 **Rhyperior**

 **Drapion**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Conkeldurr**

 **Haxorus**

 **Accelgor**

 **Escavalier**

 **Magnezone**

 **Luxray**

 **Staraptor**

 **Milotic**

 **Slaking (I know this list is really long sorry)**

 **Crawdaunt**

 **Flygon**

 **Exploud**

 **Suicune**

 **Entei**

 **Raikou**

 **Rapidash**

 **Ninetails**

 **Machamp**

 **Primal Devolution:**

 **Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina can all primal devolve while holding their respective orbs.**

 **Groudon and Kyogre can obviously do it as well.**


	2. What is Hyper Evolution and Abilities

Hyper Evolution isn't an original concept. The thought of going past Mega Evolution has existed before I'm sure. However, my take on what it would be like and what it would be named are original. So I figured that before I get to deep into YOU GET A HYPER EVOLUTION! YOU GET A HYPER EVOLUTION! EVERYBODY GETS A HYPER EVOLUTION! I should probably cover what a Hyper Evolution is. By that logic I will need to cover what a Mega Evolution is as well. Because it's a little different in this world. In order to get a pokemon to evolve you must get their body to the prime state before it evolves (Level that pokemon up), but with Mega Evolution, the pokemon must become strong mentally. If it's a trainer activating its Mega Evolution instead of something the pokemon does on their own in the wild then something different must be done. Both trainer and pokemon must have their minds interlocked with each other. Creating absolute trust. However, to Hyper Evolve "Is to go even further beyond! AAAAAAAAGH!" Sorry, had to make the reference. Hyper Evolution is only attainable between trainer and pokemon. It is a link between souls (Aura). Causing tremendous power and a linking of mind, body, and soul. The trainer that can use Hyper Evolution can become like any pokemon they are linked with. They can become stronger, faster, smarter, harder to defeat, and communicate mentally with the pokemon they link with. In effect the human becomes a new species of pokemon. Only differences are they can't be caught and can't use most moves. Some moves like Bone Rush or Aura Sphere can be done if the user has learned to harness their Aura. If this is the case then pokemon can draw upon the aura of the trainer to boost/alter their moves. Each human's aura has two different colors. These colors adds the typing of the color to the move. For example, Cinis's aura is Orange and Dark Grey, This means if his Lucario used an Aura Sphere and drew upon Cinis's aura then the move would be a fighting, dark, and fire type. Keep in mind that it is draining the trainers life energy so using this has a lot of risk. The life energy regenerates but it is recommended to use this as a last resort. There a no white auras or black auras. Now that the logistics of that are out of the way let's move on to more logistics. The formation of the link and key stone. The formation of a link between trainer and pokemon is very difficult to form. However once the first link is formed it becomes unbelievably easier to link with other pokemon. The first time requires a ritual, the times after that do not. A trainer and pokemon will begin the ritual standing/sitting/floating/laying across from each other. Once the ritual begins both trainer and pokemon start levitating (If the pokemon isn't already) and their auras meet in the middle. This begins the formation of a Hyperstone. The stone takes on the color of the trainers aura. The Hyperstones physical appearance is similar to a key stone. The difference is that the symbol inside is a Yin and Yang symbol which has the colors of the trainers aura. Once that is complete the trainer takes up the stone and can hyper evolve any pokemon they have a soul with. Now that that's out of the way I can cover the actual pokemon. This list will be constantly updated as pokemon appear throughout the story. Now that all that's out of the way let's make something clear. I created Hyper Evolution. I am fine with you using it in your stories and fanfics. However if you use the name or these rules I would ask that you give me credit for it. Thanks. -Frick

Mega Feraligatr: Mega Torrent (When Damaged to the level where torrent activates and only works on water/ice type moves, all not very effectives are normal effectiveness, normal effectives are super effective, and all super effectives are Insta Faint.

Hyper Feraligatr: Hyper Force (Sheer Force in its purest form. Removes all buffs or debuffs from an attack in exchange for quadruple damage. For example, extreme speed now does quadruple its damage, but goes at the same speed the pokemon goes. So it may not always go first. Hyper beam removes the wait a turn before moving for pure damage. Dealing four times its normal damage. Making this ability nearly uncounterable.)

Hyper Lucario: Pure Aura (Allows all moves to become super effective against all types. [IE everything dies.]) Yes. All Hyper Evolutions have unbelievably overpowered abilities. As do many of the new Megas.

Mega Volcarona: Flame Aura (Basically flame body but just when you get near, you don't have to touch the Pokemon to burn.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi all! I need to apologize for the upload times of my stories. Finals sort of kick all thoughts of things like stories into the closet for a long time. Oh and I am aware I misspelled Steven's name as Stephen. But fuck it he's Stephen now. Also, I would like to address a fuck up on the list of Megas because I never updated the last chapter with these rules and settings. The updated list now contains Roserade, Eggsecutor, Marowak, Kabutops, Dragonite, The Simi Trio, Scolipede, Hydreigon, The Legendary Birds, Volcarona, Staraptor, Talonflame, Pangoro, Aegislash, Clawitzer, Trevenant, and Avalugg. Why Avalugg? Cause Avalugg is weak and needs a boost. Then there is Primal Volcanion and Regigigas. NOW! The story awaits.**

"Samurott! I choose you!" Hugh Yelled. "Alright Shiftry, lets kick some ass!" Said Sidney with a grin. "We have a battle between two wonderful pokemon! However, Sidney has the type advantage. I have a feeling this will be over pretty quickly." Said Alder with a sigh. Cinis smirked. "You may be surprised. I've been training Hilbert for five years now and trust me when I say that Samurott is something else. Sidney is gonna be waist deep in a shitstorm pretty soon." Alder looked at Cinis. "Why do you say tha-" "Samurott use Giga Beam!" Yelled Hugh. Sidney blinked. "What the hell is Giga… OH WELL FUCK ME!" This last comment was wrenched from him as a Giga Impact came speeding through a Hyper Beam. It slammed into the Shiftry, decimating it and sending it impacting into the wall. "Samurott return. You did excellent, rest easy." Called Hugh. "I failed you Shiftry, I wasn't expecting that attack to come so fast. Get a good rest. Now let's turn this battle around with my full strength. Absol! Come out and show him our true power! Go beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!"

Absol burst out of its pokeball and shifted into Mega Absol. Standing defiant and proud as it's majestic white wings spread and readied themselves to give the dark pokemon a boost of speed. "Cool, a Mega Absol. Let's kick its ass. Staraptor! Come out and use Ace Combat!" Staraptor emerged from the pokeball and flew at incredible speed towards Mega Absol. It slammed into the dark Pokemon. "Oooh, and a powerful attack from Staraptor. This looks like it could be it for Sidney's Absol." Said Alder. Cinis shook his head. "While his first Pokemon may have been shredded, the Ace of an Elite Four's team will be stronger than you're giving him credit for." Alder looked at Cinis. "Who do you think will win this battle Cinis?" Cinis shrugged. "Can't really answer that question Alder. I'll say this though, Hilbert's ace has yet to be revealed, and let me tell you, that behemoth will dominate anything Sidney throws out." "So you're saying that Hilbert has pretty much won?" "Yeah, I don't mean to discourage you Sidney, but you're fucked seventeen ways to the new year." Sidney looked up at Cinis on the screen. "You are not helping Cinis!" He yelled angrily. "Keep talking I want to hear more." Called Hugh. "Or maybe you shut up. Absol use Thunder!" Yelled Sidney. Absol shot an enormous stream of yellow thunder bolts speeding towards Staraptor. The flying type Pokemon was unprepared for the power behind the attack. "Don't give in Staraptor! Use Brave Turn!" "Use Thunder once more!" Staraptor sped towards Mega Absol, narrowly dodging thunder and slamming into the surprised dark type. The recoil damage knocked Staraptor out, but not before Absol fainted as well.

"Zoroark, I choose you!" Yelled Sidney, his voice cracking with the tension. "Volcarona, let's end this now!" Said Hugh calmly. In the commentor box, Cinis was going apeshit. "Oh sweet baby Jesus he sent out the god, the power, the undestroyable, the ace in the hole, the true lord of Pokemon cause fuck Arceus! Hilbert sent out his shiny Volcarona! Just look at those powerful golden wings! This bad boy, I will tell you right now, has the the greatest chance to get a Hyper Evolution bond with Hilbert!" "Volcarona! Mega evolve!" "OH SHIT! DEATH INCARNATE HAS ARRIVED!" "Calm the fuck down Ci- HOLY SHIT THAT WAS UNBEFUCKINGLIEVABLE! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE VOLCARONA MOVE UNTIL ZOROARK-" "HOLY SHIT THAT'S MANDIBUZZ GONE NOW! JESUS CHRIST I DID A GOOD JOB TEACHING HILBERT!" Volcarona had knocked out two of Sidney's Pokemon in less than thirty seconds. Sidney held up his hands in defeat. "I'm not going to even try. I forfeit. Kick ass in the next match man." "Thanks Sidney. See you around." Replied Hugh before walking off the field with a glowing smile on his face.

In the stands, Ash was laughing hysterically. Tears streaming down his face at the sheer idiocy of Cinis and Alder mixed with Hugh's victory. The only person in the group was Paul. The stoic young man just leaned back and sighed. "That wasn't extremely fun. I wanted an interesting battle, I guess Hoenn doesn't have a lot to offer in terms of talented trainers." "You sure about that David? Stephen Stone beat Cinis, and none of us has done that yet." Said Lucas with a grin. "Glad somebody paid attention to that match. Cinis discovers Hyper Evolution and suddenly everyone thinks he could kick my ass to the stone age. Eh… Eh… Stone Age, get it?" Came a joking voice from behind them. A thirty two year old man was standing there with a grin on his face. "Stephen!" Yelled Silver win an enormous smile. Lucas blinked. "Stephen Stone? The current Hoenn Champion?" "Yep, that's me. Good to see Cinis is finally taking on students." Ash smirked. "One of these days one of us is gonna come for your title. Just you wait." Stephen Smirked. "Perhaps you will my young friend. However Cinis and I had a discussion the other day. None of you will manage it until you work past your fears or emotional issues." Paul groaned. "How did you know that? Oh right, Cinis has been saying that since we started training with him." Stephen grinned. "He's wise for such a young man. Smart too. I can think of no one else who has gone past Mega Evolution. From what he tells me, he can Hyper Evolve all of the pokemon he can Mega Evolve." Ash choked on a hot dog. "He has at least fifteen pokemon that can go Mega! You're saying he can Hyper Evolve them all?!" Stephen nodded. "Yes." Stephen looked around to make sure no one was paying to much attention, then he leaned into Ash's ear and whispered quietly. "You shouldn't hide who you are. Trust me, that can do a lot of damage. Just reveal your real name as soon as possible alright?" Ash nodded. "I'll do it once we're down to the last three thousand." Stephen nodded. "Good, get ready for your match. I think that you're-" "Will Cameron Nikiel and Ethan Blue please head to the arena." "-match is about to start." Ash nodded. "See you Stephen."

Ash and Cameron entered the arena. They grinned at each other before choosing their Pokemon. Cinis made the stereotypical rules note then made the call. "Let the battle begin!" "Hydreigon! I choose you!" "Greninja! Kick some ass!" Alder and Cinis grinned. "This will be a fun battle won't it Cinis?" "No doubt Alder. Let's see what Cameron and Ethan give us." "Greninja, use Surf Beam!" Greninja released an enormous surf that covered the entire battlefield in water, allowing Greninja to move more freely as he shot a volley of ice beams at Hydreigon. "Dodge them and counter with Dragon Rush!" Yelled Cameron. Hydreigon narrowly dodged the first ice beam but was nailed dead in the left head, knocking the Pokemon out. "Nice job Greninja, let's keep this up!" "It's alright Hydreigon, you did your best. Ferrothorn, I choose you!" "Greninja, use Power Up Punch!" Yelled Ash. Greninja slammed both its fists onto Ferrothorn, doubling its attack power and knocking out the Pokemon before it could even attack. "Baton Bass!" Called Ash. Greninja returned to his pokeball as Cameron called out his third Pokemon. "Swana, I choose you!" Ash had an enormous and horrifying grin on his face. Cinis, started laughing hysterically. "Ethan is about to do something stupid and genius. Hold onto your seats everyone." "Infernape! I choose you!" Called Ash. Cameron blinked. What the hell is this guy thinking? Flying and Water are both super effecting types against Infernape. "Swana, fly up high!" Yelled Cameron. "Infernape, use Thunder Tomb!" Infernape shot a rock tomb into the sky following Swana before climbing the rocks towards the flying Pokemon. As a rock sent Swana falling down Infernape pounced, using Thunder Punch on the bird Pokemon and knocking it out completely.

Cameron was worried now. He had lost three Pokemon, Ethan had lost none. He tried his best last ditch effort. "Samurott! I choose you! Use Razor Shell!" "Infernape! Use Thunder Combat!" Infernape and Samurott sped towards each other, Infernape hit Samurott first. It's defense lowered, it took serious damage from Razor Shell. But the repeated Thunder Punches knocked Samurott out. Suddenly, the entire arena seemed to grow darker, a cloud had covered the sun, leaving a dark shadow over the arena. What people saw next did many things. It excited them, horrified them, it caused Paul, Cinis, Silver, Dawn, and Brock to lose their shit. "That's Blaze! It's over! It's over!" Yelled Cinis in excitement. "Excuse me Chewbacca, I'm bleeding from the ears here, so stop yelling." Said Alder in a passable impersonation of Dane Cook. Cinis flipped him off. "Fuck that man! This is Blaze! This Infernapes Blaze could bring down a legendary trio it's so strong!" Alder nearly shit himself at that. "JESUS CHRIST THAT'S WAY TOO STRONG!" Said Alder, complaints about yelling forgotten as Infernape dispatched Cameron's Watchog with a flame wheel. Cameron sighed. He knew he'd lost this one. "This was a good battle. Time to end it I guess. Lucario! I choose you! Use Close Combat!" "Infernape! Use Close Flare!" Yelled Ash. The two Pokemon slammed into each other. Each falling unconscious. "And just like that Ethan Blue wins the match! That was a hell of a battle." Alder nodded. "No doubt about that. Just wish it had lasted longer." Cinis sighed. "Can't all be perfect. Now let's move on to our next match!"

Several hours later Cinis and Silver were lying around camp. It was about two in the afternoon and after two thousand Pokemon battles which were moved to three on three triple battles to speed up the time Cinis was ready for a break from commenting. Ash was sleeping in his tent, Hugh, Lucas, Pikachu, and Red were playing cards, and Paul was going over strategies for his match tomorrow. Cinis looked at Silver. "Ima go do some karaoke. Wanna come?" Silver shrugged. "Why not? Gray's?" "Gray's."

Thomas Gray looked from his work in the karaoke club to see his two oldest members walk in. "Cinis! Silver! Holy shit it's good to see you guys! You here to give us a performance? Can ause if so I have the greatest challenge ever for you two." Cinis grinned. "A challenge huh? Gimme the details." "Well you know those Unovan pop stars Rosa and Hilda White?" Cinis shook his head. "Never heard of them, we live on an isolated mountain so we tend to stick to what reaches us on the radio, or what we sing ourselves." Thomas nodded. "No worries, anyways, I'm going to ask Hilda to perform with you. I want to know what you sound like together. Sound fun?" Cinis grinned. "Sounds fucking awesome. If she's in then I'm in too." Thomas smiled. "I'll send her back stage if she accepts. Let's see what you two give us."

Hilda looked up from her drink as she noticed the owner walking towards her. "Excuse me mam, but I was wondering if you were up for a challenge?" Said Thomas. "Depends on the challenge." Said Hilda simply. Thomas grinned. "I'm asking if you want to perform one song with Cinis Glaucio. The Johto champion." Hilda narrowed her eyes. "He a good singer?" "In all honesty, I've heard tell he's better than you, and I've heard his voice first hand, and it's unbelievable. He could give you an example really quick. I'll just have him sing a song, and if you don't like his voice then you can say no." Hilda nodded. "Excellent. Send him out."

Cinis grinned. "It's hard to say I do, when I don't. Fall Out Boy, Infinity on High." Thomas nodded. "You got it. I'll make the announcement." Thomas stepped onto the stage and grinned easily at the small crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have something very exciting for you all today, our oldest member is back from Johto and is still champion there. So give a warm welcome to everyone's favorite singer here for the past ten years. Cinis Glaucio!" Cinis walked on stage and took the mike out of Thomas's hand before the music started. "I speak fast and I'm not gonna repeat myself, no. So listen carefully to every word I say: I'm the only one who's gonna get away with making excuses today. You're appealing to emotions that I simply do not have. Blackmailed myself, cause I ain't got, cause I ain't got anyone else. This is a stick up. Give us all your inspiration. I've got the red carpet blues baby…" Hilda was amazed, he really was amazing. "Made your decision? Asked Rosa. Hilda nodded. "Yes, I'll sing with him." Thomas walked by and heard what Hilda said. "Glad to hear it, backstage please."

Cinis walked backstage after the song ended with a huge smile on his face. "Never gonna get tired of that." He mused happily. "Excuse me." Cinis turned to look at Hilda. "Hi there. So you're Hilda huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Cinis." He offered her his hand, which she accepted with a smile. "Nice to meet you too. You have an idea for the song?" Cinis grinned. "Safe and Sound, Capital Cities." Hilda nodded and smiled. "Good taste." Cinis laughed. "Thanks, oh by the way, I've never actually heard you sing before, I've just heard your good. So don't be surprised if I don't really recognize a reference to any of your songs." Hilda blinked. "How have you not heard of us?" Cinis shrugged. "I haven't been to Unova in seven years, and we get the Johto radio on Mount Silver." Hilda nodded. "I'll try to live up to your expectations." Cinis smirked. "You will, I know it."

Cinis and Hilda walked on stage after Thomas's introduction and began to sing in tandem. "I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see, and take you where you wanna be. You could be my luck. Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound. We're safe and sound. I could fill your cup. You know my river won't evaporate, this world we still appreciate. You could be my luck. Even in a hurricane of frowns, I know that we'll be safe and sound. Safe and sound, we're safe and sound. Safe and sound, we're safe and sound. Hold your ground, we're safe and sound, safe and sound. I could show you love. In a tidal wave of mystery, you'll still be standing next to me. You could be my luck. Even if we're six feet underground, I know that we'll be safe and sound. We're safe and sound. Safe and sound, safe and sound, hold your ground, safe and sound. I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see, and take you where you wanna be. You could be my luck. Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound. I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see, and take you where you wanna be. You could be my luck. Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound. We're safe and sound, we're safe and sound, we're safe and sound, we're safe and sound. Safe and sound, we're safe and sound. Safe and sound, we're safe and sound, hold your ground, we're safe and sound. Safe and sound, we're safe and sound." As Cinis and Hilda stopped dancing the crowd exploded with applause. Thomas grinned at the register. He had just made five thousand dollars from food and drinks. "This was so worth the wait." He said with a grin. Cinis and Hilda walked backstage to see Rosa and Silver waiting for them. "You guys kicked ass." Said Silver. Rosa nodded. "That was incredible. You need to do that again." Cinis grinned. "Maybe we will. It was a lot of fun." Hilda nodded. "I concur. Hey, Cinis, do you wanna go get some food together?" Cinis sighed. "I'd love to, but I am in charge back at camp, so I need to get dinner ready, wash the dishes, feed the Pokemon, and get some of the laundry done. You can come by in say two hours though, I'm a decent cook and the meal is free." "He's underselling himself on his cooking skills. He's amazing at it." Silver said with a grin. Hilda smiled. "I think I will. Thanks for the invitation." Cinis grinned. "What are friends for right?" Hilda blinked. "We're friends?" Cinis nodded. "I'd like to think so, if you agree then I guess we are." Hilda nodded. "Alright then, I guess we're friends. The dinner is in two hours at our camp in the forest, see you there." Said Cinis. As the two boys walked out Rosa looked at Hilda. "Did he not notice you blushing?" She asked. Rosa shook her head. "I don't think so, thank god. He seems really nice, but a little dense." Rosa smiled. "You two are a perfect match then. Let's get going. I want to take a shower before we go."

Ash and Red were chatting about what to expect in the tournament. "Why aren't the current champions aloud to compete this year?" Asked Ash. "I know why Cinis and Stephen can't but why not Alder, Diantha, Cynthia, or Gold?" Red shrugged. "I guess it's because a champion won two times in a row. That's a pretty fucking big coincidence. So I guess they wanted to give people a chance. Champions can rejoin next time I think. Why do you think Gold hasn't shown up yet?" Ash pondered that question before replying. "Based on what I've heard from Silver and Cinis when they travelled with him through Kanto for a year he was a huge recluse and hated tournaments. He'll show up when he needs to be here and stay only as long as required." Red nodded. "Sounds likely." He paused for a moment before asking a very serious question. "Hey, there's something I need to ask you. What's your demon?" Ash blinked. "What?" He asked in confusion. "Your demon. Everyone's got one in this little group. Something in their past, something they know happens in the future, something that they know will never happen. Mine is failing to commit suicide to save my father, mother, and my best friend. All I had to do was kill myself to save their lives. It's a thing in my life I'm still ashamed of. I still let it cloud my thinking. Like what happened when we brought down Team Rocket and Cinis snapped. Something in his past caused that. I'm not going to say what. That's for Cinis or God to tell you. That's my demon. What's yours?" Ash sighed. "Broken heart. The girl I loved rejected me, and it hurt. It hurt even more because I knew she loved me back and she still said no." Red nodded. "That's rough man. It still cloud your judgement?" Ash nodded. "I still love her. Even though she probably has a boyfriend and has moved on from me I still love her. I won't let myself get into a relationship with a girl unless it's with Serena." Red nodded. "Maybe what Cinis says is true. We won't reach our peak unless we move on." Ash nodded. "Maybe so." In the forest, Cinis had been washing the dishes when he heard Ashes remark. So… That's Ash's demon. Good new is I can fix it. I'll have Silver do the laundry today.

"You're what?" Whispered Silver. "I'm helping Ash get over his inner demon like we did. Shouldn't be to hard." Silver sighed. "Be back in time to make dinner. I hope you know what you're doing." Cinis grinned. "I hope so too Silver. I hope so too." Cinis walked out of the camp before he started to run. He ran faster than any human should be able to. He jumped up a massive rock in a single leap before reaching the hotel where Ash's old friends from Kalos were staying. "Darmanitan, come out in psychic form and tell me which room Ash's friend Serena is staying in." "Room seven fifty three on the seventh floor." Said the Pokemon through their psychic link. "Is she there now?" "Yes, her friends Clemont and Bonnie are there as well." Cinis smirked. "Perfect. Return, thank you for your service." Cinis started climbing the balconies on the hotel until he reached the room Serena was staying in. He politely knocked on the door.

Serena looked up from her conversation with Clemont to see Cinis Glaucio, the Johto champion, knocking on the door of her balcony. Her immediate reaction was, "What the fuck?" Followed by, "How the fuck did he get there?" Clemont opened the door. "Thanks, you're Clemont right? Ash talks about you a lot." Serena nearly exploded when she heard that. "You know Ash?! How is he!? Where is he?! Does he talk about me?! Does he still…" Cinis held up his hands. "Holy fuck calm the hell down! I'm here to ask you a question. Answer it and I'll answer one of yours of my choosing. Deal?" Serena nodded. "Deal." "Do you love him?" Asked Cinis "Yes." Replied Serena without hesitation. Cinis grinned. "Great. The question I'll answer is does he still love you. Yes, yes he does. I'll give you a small bonus and let you know where he is. Here, in this tournament. He says he's go. A reveal himself at three thousand people left. I'd try to find out who he is and get a head start on anyone else who feels affection for him and tries to win him over. Anyways, I'm headed out to get dinner ready. My students are good people bless their hearts but they can't cook for shit." With that Cinis jumped off the balcony, spreading his arms and deploying a wingsuit of dark grey and orange aura. God I love Hyper Evolution. He thought idly. Makes harnessing aura so much easier. Come to think of it that Buzzfeed quiz was right. It is orange and grey. Funny.

Serena stared out at the champion flying out into the forest. "Well that was interesting." Said Bonnie idly. Clemont breathed deeply. He hadn't expected Cinis to be that hyperenergetic. "That's an understatement. Do you think he was telling the truth?" Serena nodded. "I think so. Only one way to find out though. I'm going to start looking for Ash." Clemont nodded and stood, walking over to the video phone and calling Charles Goodshow. "Hello Clemont. What do you need?" "Cinis Glaucio just told us that Ash Ketchum is here. Is he lying?" Charles grinned. "He's using a fake name and he is more blue than when I last saw him." Goodshow winked at Clemont. "Did you just give us a hint?" Asked Clemont. "Yes... he's really here." With that Goodshow hung up and started laughing.

Cinis landed a few hundred feet from camp and walked in with a grin. He was holding a video camera he had hidden on his belt buckle. He pulled up the film he'd taken, handed it to Ash and hit play. "This was taken less than five minutes ago. I overheard you talking to Red, and I decided to do this to help." Ash didn't know how to feel or react. "I can't decide if I should be angry or happy. I also can't decide if I should hug you or kick you in your dick." "Not the dick, we have some people I met earlier today coming over so I need to start making dinner." Ash nodded. "Alright, not the dick." Cinis smirked and jumped over Ash's attempt to sweep his legs. "Cheater." Said Ash as he turned back to his cards, causing Lucas to jump. "I swear I didn't look at your cards while you were distracted again! Please don't use Charizard!" Ash smirked. "Alright." Then seeing Lucas sigh in relief he added, "Sceptile, if you would."

Cinis looked up from the grill to see Lucas running around, being pelted with tons of small seeds. He shook his head and flipped a burger. "Slow the fuck down Luke! Just have one of your Pokemon use Protect." Lucas couldn't reach for his pokeballs because every time he did his hand was hit by a bullet seed. Cinis sighed and sped between him and Sceptile, slamming his fists together and allowing a grey and orange bubble shield to surround them. Once the firing stopped he let the shield go down and returned to his cooking. Ash stared at him in awe. "The fuck did you just do?" Cinis shrugged. "Hyper Evolution makes my aura much stronger and easier to harness, allowing me to use different Pokemon moves, create items like a wingsuit or sword from pure energy, etcetera." Ash shook his head. "When do I get to learn to Hyper Evolve my Pokemon?" "When you get over your emotional problems or fears." Ash blinked. "Did you do that?" "Yep." "What did you have to do to put something that bad down?" Asked Red. Cinis winced. "I had to accept I can't save everyone. At least not all alone. Doesn't mean I stopped trying though." "Who couldn't you save?" Cinis sighed. "It's still kinda painful because they were a close friend. I'll tell you when you learn how to Hyper Evolve. Either that or when Arc visits me in a dream and orders me to tell you. Gods are not to happy when you ignore their commands are they?" Ash laughed. "Yeah. Reminds me of that whole Jewel of Life problem in Sinnoh like nine years ago. I was just beginning puberty when that happened. It is really stressful to deal with that and saving the world." Cinis started laughing. "Yeah. Guess who got stuck with the fucking cleanup for that job. Me and my shiny Rayquaza." Ash sighed. "Why do you always need to mention he's a shiny legendary? Stop rubbing it in." Cinis laughed harder. "Hey, it made it look badass when it came to help you and Hoopa out in Kalos when that whole Unbound Hoopa shit went down." Ash smirked. "Yeah. I'm gonna be honest, Rayquaza was pretty fucking badass there." A thought clicked in Ash's head and he froze. "Every Pokemon you have that can Mega Evolve can also Hyper Evolve to right?" Cinis smiled. "I know what you're asking. Yes, Rayquaza can Hyper Evolve. Oh, and speaking of evolution, I found someone selling the Griseous Orb in the gem shop today. It was like, thirty million, but I got it, the Adamant Orb, and the Lustrous Orb. After checking them out I found out they were all legit. So… I found also out that if you put the Griseous Orb on your Mega Gauntlet then touch it while Giratina is out it Primal Devolves. So catch! Call it an early Christmas gift."

Ash cought the giant orb and touched it to his gauntlet. It shined for a moment before being absorbed into the keystone. "Holy shit, Cinis, I owe you a favor." Said Ash with a grin. Paul stood straight up. "You just let Cinis have a favor! You idiot!" Cinis smirked. "Relax David. It won't be too bad. Hey Ash, could you do me a favor?" Ash nearly fainted from the horrible smile on Cinis's face. "What do you need me to do?" He asked nervously. "I need a two pound bag of sugar, a two pound bag of our usual coffee beans, a five pound bag of flour, two dozen eggs, three gallons of milk, and a pound of cocoa powder for a mocha cake I want try to make later tonight in the bakery. Would you mind running into town and buying some?" Ash sighed in relief at how mild the favor was. He could use his Pokemon to help him carry it all back. Cinis laughed. "The look on your face was priceless! Normally I would hold onto a favor but we have guests tonight, I want to be there when they get here so I can't go and grab it." Ash nodded. "I'll be back in an hour." Cinis smirked. Paul looked at him. "How big are you making this cake?" Cinis laughed. "It's gonna be pretty big. I'll keep Ash's food warm." Paul shook his head. "Numbers man. Give me numbers." Cinis laughed. He ignored Paul as he went back to making burgers.

Hilda and Rosa walked into the camp not quite expecting what they saw. An organized camp in a clearing, foundations for cabins spread out across it, what looked like a solar array being built in the center, and a group of laughing young men gathered around a table. Cinis was at the grill, smiling as he lifted a burger off it and set it on a plate. "This is not what I expected." Said Rosa with a little laugh. Cinis waved at them. "Hey! You're just in time! Burgers are almost ready! How do y'all like yours cooked?" "Medium rare with cheese grilled on the burger!" Called Rosa. "Well done without the cheese grilled on!" Yelled Hilda. Cinis smiled and pulled two burgers off the grill. "What kind of buns?" He asked. "Whole wheat." Said Rosa. "Do you have potato?" Asked Hilda. Cinis started laughing. "What kind of question is that? Of course we have potato! Potato bread is amazing!" Hilda smiled. "I respect you even more now Cinis." Cinis laughed again. "Don't make a habit of respecting me! It'd get to my head. Anyways, I have red wine, cherry cola, root beer, or pale ale. Any of that sound good?" "Root Beer!" Both sisters yelled. Cinis smirked. "At least someone here recognizes the classic other than Hilbert and I." Rosa and Hilda turn to others at the table. "Shame on all of you except for Hilbert." Said Rosa. Hugh blushed a bit as his assumed name was called. Rosa noticed it and filed it away.

Hilda had turned her attention back to Cinis. She was a little distracted and felt a sharp pain on her hand. She yanked it away, yowling in pain as she realized it had been on the grill. Though only for a second her hand was red and had marks where the hot metal had touched her. Cinis grabbed a bucket of ice water from his side and held it as she dunked her hand in. She sighed in relief. "Shut up David! There's no shame in burning yourself. Hilda was just distracted." Cinis turned to her and smiled. "David likes to pretend he's a tough guy and laugh at someone's minor pain or injuries, but he's always there with a salve or medicine or bandages when you get hurt." Hilda smiled. "Thanks Cinis. I'll keep that in mind. Why do you just happen to have a bucket of ice water on hand?" Cinis smirked. "Even a wiz in the kitchen or on the grill like me burns themselves every now and then. Always need to be prepared. Lemme grab some of the rawst berry salve I keep around. The burn didn't look to serious. In half an hour you shouldn't even feel it." Hilda nodded. "Thanks Cinis. I owe you." Cinis shook his head. "Friends don't owe friends for helping them if they're injured. That should be something friends just do for one another."

About ten minutes later everyone was digging into their burgers with extreme speed. (Eh? Eh? Badumbum Tch.) This is amazing! Thought Hilda with a mouth full of burger. Her burn was no longer hurting and her hand functioned normally. Lucas looked around, realizing that someone was missing. "Where's Ethan?" "I sent him to the market to pick up some stuff for desert. He said he owed me a favor and since it's Ethan this is a huge favor. He's delaying his dinner for Christ's sake." Said Cinis. "Must have been big. What'd you do for him?" Asked Red. "Got him a New Mega stone. It's for that annoying ghost of his." Lucas's eyes widened. He knew what Cinis was talking about. Everyone at the table did except Hilda and Rosa, but they both knew mega stones were expensive. "So where did you meet these two Cinis?" Asked Paul. "Gray's Karaoke. Hilda invited us to get food with them afterwards but I have to take care of you lugs so we invited them here." Paul smiled. "We could have handled it man. You could…" Cinis was staring at him so intently Paul thought there may have been lightning bolts shooting out of his eyes. "Do you remember what happened last time I let that happen David?" Paul felt himself get a little woozy. "Yes I remember, and stop staring at me like that you're giving me a headache." Cinis smirked and looked away, allowing Paul to breath again. Hilda smiled. "Want to fill me in?" Cinis leaned towards her as if he were about share a big secret, but he spoke normally. "David and Ethan handled the cooking while I was at the mountaintop for a few hours looking for some medicinal berries. When I got home there was a gasoline fire in the the kitchen. What they produced before that was some sort of boiled rabbit that had been grilled completely black beforehand and covered in cinnamon, which I assume they thought was red pepper flakes. They're now banned from using anything but the fridge and microwave." Hilda and Rosa laughed hysterically. Hilbert and Lucas joined in. Red shuddered at the memory. He'd been the taste tester. Silver had been out with Cinis and without his boyfriend's guiding hand he had nearly died. "I'm back!" Called Ash with a smile. Cinis grinned. "Hey Ethan! You bring the ingredients?" "Everything you mentioned, I assume you have whatever else we need?" Cinis nodded. "Yep, soon as it's done baking we'll have some Mocha Cake!"

Silver shifted his feet uncomfortably under the table. It's time I guess. Well go on Silver, no need to wait any longer. He stood and smiled. "Everyone, I'd like to call your attention really quick!" Cinis smiled. He knew what this was about. He had been in the jewelry store today with Silver helping to pick out the rings. "I'd like to raise a toast to my wonderful boyfriend, Red Satoshii. Who even in the face of great danger has stood by all of us in our hour of need. He is truly my favorite person on this planet. Cheers!" "Cheers!" Called everyone, a single tear rolled down Red's cheek. "Thank you Silver." "Thank you for being such a wonderful boyfriend. However, I think that it's time we move past that." Right before Red was about to cry out in dismay Silver dropped to one knee and pulled out a silver and ruby ring. "Red Satoshii, will you marry me?" Red felt a huge energy bubble forth. "Yes!" He cried with joy. Tears rolled down his face as he took the ring and placed it on his finger. Cinis smiled and moved to congratulate his two friends in his own way. "Fucking finally!" He said with a grin as his two closest friends pulled each other into a long kiss. "Eight years I've been watching you two date! It was obvious how you felt about each other after the first year! Oh and Silver, I've got a surprise for you both. I've been teaching Hilbert how to play the drums for the past year or so in secret. Now I think it's time to unveil him. Because this was the first song that played on your first date we figured we should sing it." Silver and Red came out of the kiss and smiled. "Thanks Cinis, couldn't have done this without you." Cinis nodded. "Remember that when you choose the best man."

Cinis and Hugh sat down together and began to play. "The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb, the whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb. So keep your calm and carry on, the whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb. The sun may never rise again, the question ain't if but when. The sea will boil and the sky will fall, the sun may never rise again. The silent war has begun. We're staring down a loaded gun. No refuge found on solid ground, this human race can't be won. Don't wait to say goodbye, you're running out of time. Whatever you believe, it's easy to see. The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb, the whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb. So keep your calm and carry on. The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb, and it's about to explode. The whole world, the whole world, the whole world, the whole world. The future is a dying art, laying in a ditch in the dark. I need you here but all I hear is the beating of a broken heart. Don't wait to say goodbye, you're running out of time. Whatever you believe, it's easy to see The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb. The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb. So keep your calm and carry on. The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb, and it's about to explode, and it's about to explode. The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb. The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb, and it don't care what side you're on. The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb. So keep your calm and carry on. The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb."

Silver and Red gave Cinis and Hugh a hug before going to their tent. Cinis smiled at Hilda. "Bit of an unusual day to stop by. I actually thought he was going to propose tomorrow night. Sorry if things got awkward." Hilda shook her head. "No worries, we totally understand." She smiled at Cinis and he felt his heart beat a bit faster. Hmm, haven't felt that in a while. Thought Cinis idly. Ash smiled. "When are you making mocha cake Cinis?" "I don't see why now isn't an option." Hilda grinned. "Want some help making it? I used to bake a lot when I was a kid." Cinis smiled. "I'd love some help. I haven't had someone help me in the kitchen for over a decade." Rosa smiled at her sister and Cinis. She felt a slight twinge of envy for how quickly they seemed to be getting closer. She looked over to see Hilbert looking at her. He gestured to the bushes. Rosa new the signal and nodded. They walked into the bushes together. Rosa was surprised to find Hilbert opening his backpack and pulling out something she'd long thought had left her forever. He wrapped it around her neck and smiled. "Hi Rosa. I figured you'd want your scarf back." "Is it really you Hugh?" She asked hopefully. "Yes, it's really me. I'm sorry I didn't contact you but we don't have phones and no post man comes to the middle of a forest in Mount Silver." Rosa grabbed his hand. "You are not leaving me again." She said firmly. Hugh shook his head. "No, I don't think I am. I'm guessing I'm not going to be training with Cinis after this tournament. So I'll finally be able to come back." Rosa hugged Hugh. He didn't try to fight her as she nuzzled into him. "That's my little teddy bear." Hugh wrapped his arms around her and felt himself drifting off. He fell asleep hugging his oldest friend, happy and warm in her embrace. Paul and Lucas grinned as they quietly walked away from where they'd been watching, leaving their friend to sleep.

Cinis and Hilda were mixing the batter as Ash hovered nearby, smelling the coffee beans and feeling himself start to get hungry again. Paul and Lucas walked out of the bushes with enormous grins on their faces. "What did you two do?" Asked Cinis. "I think Rosa is spending the night." Said Paul. "Turns out Hugh and her have a…" Hilda nearly fell. "Hugh? Hugh Sabine!?" Cinis nodded. "I guess that cat is out of the bag. Most of the crew is using fake names. Though I'm guessing they don't want me to tell you their real ones. Sorry I had to keep that a secret from the general public, but I didn't know you knew Hugh. Otherwise I would have told you." Paul winced. "So if my brother is here…" "Then I'll tell him, or give him a hint." Hilda stared at Cinis. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded. "to be fair, I just met you. Kinda takes time to decide whether to tell somebody a big secret like that. That or incentive from the person who's hiding to reveal it." Hilda nodded. "Good point." Cinis smiled at her. "Alright, I promise I won't keep secrets from you anymore alright?" Hilda smiled. "Alright. Thanks Cinis." Cinis smiled back at her. He noticed he was blushing. Ash grinned wickedly. "You got him to blush Hilda. I'm impressed. Normally he is the definition of density." Lucas sighed. "I get what you're trying to imply Ethan, but that's just plain stupid. The definition of density is mass divided by volume. If you consider what you just said then you would realize tha-" "NERD!" Yelled Ash and Paul together. "Don't you whip out the Dragonball Z abridged shit on me!"

Cinis and Hilda were laughing as they placed the batter in the massive oven. "How the hell did we even get an oven here?" Asked Hilda. "Rayquaza carried it." Said Cinis. Hilda laughed. "Funny Cinis." Cinis smirked. "What, you don't believe me?" Hilda smiled. "No." Cinis just grinned. "Alright, I won't force it." Cinis fired up the oven before walking over to Hilda and smiling. "Do you want to come over again tomorrow? Or maybe I could order some food in for these guys and we could go out?" Hilda felt herself blush. "Are you asking me out?" "Yes." Replied Cinis. "Then the answer is I'd love to." Cinis smiled. "Great! Don't leave yet thou- I just realized something. Paul, you said you think Rosa is spending the night. Is she sleeping with Hugh right now?" Paul smirked. "Regular Inspector Clouseau we have here." Hilda felt herself getting angry. She was about to yell at her sister when Cinis proposed something. "Why don't you two just sleep over? I don't think we would be able to convince them to be apart so this would be easier. We have spare tents for you both." Hilda considered the idea for a moment. "Maybe. Hell maybe we'll even move here. The hotel is a little packed." Cinis grinned. "You're always welcome. We'll also have some small two room cabins set up soon. I bought this forest a long time ago so nothing would be built here except a few cabins and the Pokemon here could have a home." Hilda smiled. "I'm sold. I'll move my clothes here tomorrow. Contests don't start for another three days so Rosa and I will mostly hang out here." Cinis smirked. "Be prepared. Things are probably going to be very interesting soon." Hilda looked at him, confused. "What makes you say that?" Cinis pointed to the forest where a large white figure was walking into the camp. "The fact that God just walked into our camp." He said casually. "Cinis and Ash, there are some details I'd like to discuss with you…"

 **And that's it! Chapter Two Done! Chapter Three will already be in progress by the time this is uploaded. What will Arceus request (demand) of Ash and Cinis? What is the cleanup Cinis spoke of? Will Ash and Serena reunite? Why the fuck didn't I make more of indication that Red and Silver were dating? Why am I asking these questions when I write this damn thing? I don't know. I just know this is fun to write. Anyways, I would like to wish all of you reading this in the few days after this is published a happy new year! Also would like to take one final opportunity to ask a question, how do you feel about what I've done with the characters I have? Do you feel like I've done well or left more to be desired? Let me know in a review. I ask that any criticism you have be constructive, not hateful bullshit. Thanks. -Frick.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Yeah, I know, I said I would start working on this chapter three months ago. However I've been busy with other things. So apologies for that. So now that that's over start reading.**

Serena opened the door to the hotel, Clemont and Bonnie following behind her. It was the seventh hotel they had visited looking for Ash. "Excuse me? I was wondering if Ethan Blue is staying here?" She asked the receptionist. "Let me see… No ma'am he is not. However I believe one of our residents dined with him last night. I will call Miss Carolina and see if she would be willing to tell you where he is." Serena felt a chill run down her spine at the word Miss."Miss Carolina? Someone is here to see you. She needs to find a man named Ethan Blue. Yes, yes alright. I'll tell them." The receptionist turned to Serena. "Champion Cynthia is on her way downstairs to guide you to the camp where Mister Blue and his friends are staying." Serena nodded. "Thank you." She turned and sat down in the waiting room. "So Ash has been hanging out with Champions? Makes it easier to believe how hard it is to track him." Said Clemont. Bonnie nodded. "He must have stayed with Cinis in Johto for a few years. Given the fact that not even Cinis's own Elite Four know where he lives, with the exception of Silver, it's entirely possible that he hid there. That would explain why Cinis knows him so well." "You know, you're right." Said a voice from behind them. The trio turned to see Dawn. "Ash probably stayed in Johto. No one searched there. Not even Lyra, and she lives there. The question is, why are you searching for him here?" Serena didn't respond, trying to keep that a secret. Clemont frowned. "I'm going to break the secret, Ash is in the tournament, and he's using a fake name. Don't hit me Serena. She loved Ash too. She has the right to know." Serena felt a fire light behind her eyes. "We are going to have serious words later Clemont." She said coldly. "Who called me down here to help find Cinis's camp?" Serena stood. "I did Champion." Cynthia nodded. "Then keep up… Dawn? Dawn Berlitz is that you?" "Hi Cynthia! It's great to see you again!" "It's good to see you too! I didn't know you were staying here! Anyways, I assume that since you're here the four of you have been let in on Cinis's little secret. I'll guide you all there. Follow me." With that, Cynthia and the others left the hotel in the direction of Cinis's camp.

"There are some details I would like to discuss with you regarding the Legend of the Marigold." Ash blinked. "That old legend about the warrior and the chosen?" "You've heard of this legend?" Said Arceus in surprise. "God damnit Arc I told them the legend their first week! What're you, ignorant?" Arceus and Cinis stared at each other with stony faced expressions. Suddenly a grin surfaced on both their faces and they started laughing. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to use that quote on you!" Cinis choked out. "I've been waiting for it. Anyways, I know you want to get it over with so go ahead and throw your pokeball." Cinis smirked. "You're going to love this pokeball! It's even got your color scheme if it works!" Arceus grinned. "Throw it." Cinis pulled out a gold and white pokeball. The letters G and S engraved on top. Ash nearly shit himself. "The GS ball! You have the GS ball!" Cinis smirked. "Turns out it held a Celebi, who knew right?" Cinis threw the pokeball at Arceus, who allowed himself to be sucked inside. Inside the pokeball Arceus grinned. _Happy Christmas and merry New Year Cinis,_ thought Arceus as he allowed himself to be captured. Outside the pokeball everyone saw the light on the pokeball that signified a capture. Cinis and Ash looked at each other. "Smack me, I'm dreaming." They both said simultaneously. They both slapped each other. When neither of them awoke in a bed they felt shock, incredulity, and joy rush through their bodies. "HOLY SHIT I FUCKING CAUGHT GOD!" Yelled Cinis. He was so loud he woke up Rosa, Hugh, Silver, and Red. Hilda was staring at Cinis with an open mouth as he laughed hysterically. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She felt herself blush. "You're making a scene Cinis." She said. "A scene!? I'm making a scene!? I caught Arceus and you call this a scene!? No no no, me pulling you into a long kiss with a firework display would be a scene, and I'm not going to make one!" Cinis laughed before kissing her on the cheek and running to grab his new Pokemon. Hilda touched her cheek in surprise before Cinis let out Arceus. "Have a merry New Year and enjoy your Hanukkah present!" Cinis was still laughing. He didn't know what else to do other than say, "It's happy New Year." Arceus grinned. "I know, but I love that movie so I wanted to see if you'd take the bait. Anyways you're probably gonna be too excited for the rest of the night so details can wait till tomorrow. Oh and by the way, Cynthia is guiding Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena here." Ash felt his eyes grow wide but Cinis didn't even hear. His brain processed different information, "Hold that thought! Cake time!" He sped to the oven and pulled out the cake pan without any heat protection. He set the cake on the stone worktable before realizing he had burned himself. "Whoops. Lucario, come out and use Heal Pulse. Umbreon, come out and use Heal Bell!" After Cinis healed himself, he allowed the cake to cool before cutting into it and slicing off several pieces of cake. "That cake was only in there for twenty minutes, are you sure it's ready to eat?" Asked Rosa who had emerged from the forest and been caught up to speed. "It's a very powerful oven. This is it's lowest setting, anything higher and it would have been done while I was singing. Anyways, chow time!"

Ash leaned back in his chair. This time he was pressed against a tree to keep himself from falling. "An awful lot of stuff has happened in the last few days huh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded. "Pikapi chupi. Pikachu pika pika?" "What am I going to do if I run into any of my old friends? I guess I'll either pretend I'm Ethan or if they know it's me I'll let them know." "Pikachupi?" "I'll tell them everything. They're friends, and if they still are I'll only lose one limb." Ash nodded to Cinis. "Your dealer certainly has had an interesting day. Help me keep him grounded alright?" Pikachu nodded and sent a thunderbolt towards Cinis. "God damnit Pikachu! I didn't mean it literally! It's an expression for keeping him humble!" Yelled Ash. Cinis laughed. "It's alright Pikachu, live and let live, give me a handshake would you." Pikachu accepted, yelping in surprise as his hand was covered in ice. "Lesson one, never handshake someone you just electrocuted. Especially if they can use Ice Punch passively." Pikachu nodded. He stalked into the trees and grinned, looking down at his frozen hand, then slammed it into a tree to reveal six packets of ketchup. In the clearing he heard Charizard casting a flamethrower at Cinis. _The idiot knew the risks and he did it anyway,_ thought Pikachu, thinking it about Ash as much as Cinis.

Cinis grinned. "Hey Ash. Leave Charizard out. I've been dying to return the punches for years. Now that it's public knowledge I can, I'd like to see just how strong I've become!" Arceus shook his head. "Cinis, don't have him use Charizard, have him use Greninja and his special ability." Cinis grinned. "Yeah! This is gonna be fun! Come on Ash send him out!" Hilda looked at Cinis. "What's Greninja's special power?" Cinis's grin widened. "No idea, Ash has kept it a secret for years so when I discovered Hyper Evolution I kept it hidden just to get a taste of vengeance." Cinis looked at Ash. "By the way I'm forgoing your fake name. In retrospect it was kinda dumb hiding ourselves like this. Now send Greninja out and have him use his special ability!" Ash grinned. "Right away. Everyone come out and watch!" Out came all of Ash's Pokemon, old and new. He had caught fifteen new Pokemon aside from his legendaries. (He spent five of his seven years in Johto staying in one location. Plus he caught legendaries. Give him a break!) A Marowak, a Druddigon, an Absol, a Zoroark (Yes it was the Zorua from Zoroark, Master of Illusions), a Rhyperior, a Gengar (Yes the one that stayed with Sabrina, it evolved into a Gengar when she traded it to Ash for a Sigilyph.), a Magnezone, a Jolteon, a Roserade, a Dragalge, a Houndoom, a Bisharb, a Chandelure, and a Florges (Yes the one who attacked the Marshlands). Also, his Pidgeot, Primeape, Goodra, and Lapras had all returned to him.

"Greninja! I choose you! Come out and fuse!" Yelled Ash. The frog ninja burst from his pokeball, a cobalt blue light suffusing his body. When Cinis looked at Ash he had the same light around him. A torrent of water shot up from them both, covering them head to toe before the water pillars met and locked around Greninja. Cinis's smile had grown to an unbelievable length. "That's a stage between Mega and Hyper evolution! This could actually be fun! You've got the first move Ash." Ash and Greninja nodded in perfect synchronization. Then Greninja shot forward, his fists erupting with circling water shurikens and a power up punch on both hands. Cinis grinned and used protect, stopping the powerful attacks dead on the shield. He dropped the shield and sped toward Greninja, his fists alive with lightning and a close combat beneath them. His fists slammed into Greninja's water torrent and sent it up with an electric shock. Greninja wasn't even slowed down. He grabbed Cinis's hands and threw him into a nearby tree. Cinis stopped himself by using Sacred Sword on the ground, slowing him down enough for him to jump and dive into the water torrent. Lightning crackled from his Sacred Sword before it met a Night Slash, sending black flecks with occasional lightning flickers flying out of the torrent. Cinis grinned, leaping out of the spiral and deciding to have some real fun. He charged forward, Superpower and Close Combat forming on his fists. He slammed them into Greninja, feeling a sharp pain dig into his cheek as Greninja hit him with a Night Slash. Cinis didn't care though, he just kept hitting Greninja until the frog finally threw him away. When he landed he noticed Ash was clutching his side where his final punch had impacted with Greninja.

"So, you take the same damage that Greninja takes? Lucario is going to need a hell of a heal pulse to treat that. Mainly because my ability is Contrary." Ash felt his face grow pale. To disguise this he asked, "How do you learn your ability?" Cinis shrugged. "Experimentation. Trial and error mostly. I cannot tell you how much it takes to figure it out. Now back to our regularly scheduled combat." With that Cinis sped forward, slamming a Superpower Thunderpunch into Greninja's Solar Plexus - though not before taking a double Power Up Punch to the face. Even with his defense up Cinis felt the punches a lot. "Christ that hurts! Didn't think quadruple effective moves hurt this bad!" Said Cinis through clenched teeth. Meanwhile, Ash was thinking much the same thing. " _We need to end this now Greninja. Use Hydro Pump and Power Up Punch."_ Greninja sped toward Cinis, who at the same time charged with a Sacred Sword that had again been charged with the lightning of a Thunder Punch. The two combatants slammed into each other. Both winced at the pain before they collapsed. Greninja's water torrent faded away as Ash collapsed as well. All three of them were breathing heavily and had taken a pretty serious beating.

"Let's call it there Ash… I need a rest." Croaked Cinis with an enormous effort. Ash tried to nod, winced, and just said, "Yeah." Paul and Hugh helped Ash into his tent after Lucario used Heal Pulse on him. Cinis used rest in his bed. Hilda and Rosa said goodbye and that they'd move in tomorrow before returning to their hotel, promising to move over by tomorrow night. Arceus smiled as he watched the events play out. He morphed himself into a human form as he felt the approach of several people. He had bleach blonde hair and alabaster skin. His clothes were a gold and white Hawaiian shirt, brown sandals, and tan cargo shorts. He had emerald eyes covered by white sunglasses which he quickly took off and placed in his pocket. He had an easy smile on his face as Cynthia and the others walked into the camp. Arceus was the first to speak. His voice was quiet and steady, yet full of laughter.

"Good evening, how can we help you? If you are here to see Cinis or Ethan come back tomorrow. They just had a hell of a workout." Serena raised an eyebrow. "Really? What did they do?" Arceus grinned. "Cinis just fought Ethan's special Greninja. It was a draw." "It was really fun too." Came Cinis's voice. A moment later he pushed out of his tent in new clothes, the scrapes and bruises gone. "Lucario gave me a chesto berry. I feel like I just slept all night long." Cinis explained. "He's right though. Ash is not in any shape to do anything, he's asleep and probably really sore." Serena and Dawn jumped. "I'll help him!" They both yelled before glaring at each other. Cinis grinned. "Thanks, but the only thing he needs now is sleep. Talk to him tomorrow." Serena and Dawn both started to protest but Clemont made a hand gesture to cut them off. "He's right, besides, Ash will probably be a little shocked to see us. Better if he's fully rested when he sees us." Cinis nodded, inwardly laughing at the two girls' eagerness. "Clemont is right. Anyways, we are getting to new additions tomorrow and I want to get the cabins done when I get back. So I am going back to bed." Cynthia looked at Cinis. "Who's joining you? Also, who is this?" She asked, indicating Arceus in his human form. "My friend and rival from Johto is the man you just pointed at, his name's Archie but he prefers Arc. The two new arrivals are Rosa White, Hugh's girlfriend, and Hilda White, my girlfriend." Cynthia felt her heart stop for a moment. She maintained control however and made no outward indications. "When did you get a girlfriend?" She asked. "Earlier this evening. We met at Grays and hit it off unbelievably quick. She asked me out but I can't leave these idiots alone or they'll set the forest on fire trying to learn how to make chicken soup." Cynthia nodded, feeling her emotions vying to take control. Cinis noticed. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Cynthia shook her head. "No it's not that, I'm just really tired. I'll talk to you later." That didn't match up with what Cinis was seeing, but he didn't voice it. Cynthia hated people trying to help her in this state. He sighed and turned back to his tent as the others retreated to their tents or hotels.

Ash was dreaming. He was standing above the world. He had a glowing ring on his left hand, which a hand was gripping tightly. Ash looked to his right to see Cinis and Hilda, with their hands locked, looking down on the world as well. He looked to the left and saw Serena, wearing an earring with what looked like a Hyper stone inside of it. When he looked at the glowing ring Ash noticed it was a Hyper stone too. When he looked behind him he saw Red, Silver, Paul, Lucas, Hugh, and Rosa standing in front of a sea of familiar faces. All of Ash's rivals, friends, and traveling companions, his Pokemon, all of his friends' Pokemon, the Champions and Gym Leaders, legendary Pokemon, and even the Pokemon professors! Cinis smiled as he looked back as well. "The Chosen of the Sea Beast and the Ashen Warrior will lead a new generation of Aura Keepers." Cinis yelled before he and Hilda jumped, falling towards the planet. Ash took a deep breath before he jumped too. He felt himself grinning as his friends all followed suit, falling downwards with smiles on their faces as they fell towards what looked like certain death. When Ash looked ahead again Cinis was touching his Hyper necklace. His grin widened as he touched his ring, feeling shocked as a rush of energy flowed through him. Flashes of light all around him told Ash that others were Hyper evolving too. He felt more at home in that instant than he had ever been in his life. It was like he was fulfilling his purpose.

The crowd of friends behind Ash began to diminish. Hundreds of faces faded away until only a few remained. Yet strangely, Ash was not disconcerted by this in the least. He felt himself stop falling. He was rotated until he was in a standing position. He noticed the remaining figures were doing the same. Serena clutch his hand tighter and whispered, "This dream is so weird." Ash looked at her. "You're not dreaming. I'm dreaming, this is all…" "A vision from Arceus." Said Cinis, cutting Ash off. "I'd say hi Serena, this is real Ash, or at least his mind. Trust me, I've gone through this before. So, who is gonna break first? Hilda, Rosa, Hugh, Paul, Red, Silver, Serena, Ash, Cynthia, Alder, Clemont, or one of these Gym Leaders. I recognize Sabrina and Brock, but haven't met these other ones." "Their names are Skyla, Flannery, Volkner, Korrina, Maylene, Wulfric, and Norman. Interactions with Ash changed them or their family in a certain way. As such they are good candidates for your new program." Came a feminine voice from above. Cinis smiled and walked toward a girl with blonde hair and a straw hat, descending out of the endless black sky. Silver and Red looked at each other, not sure how Cinis would react to seeing his first love again after so many years. "Hey Yellow." Said Cinis casually. Everyone could tell he was holding back a torrent of emotion that threatened to break through his charade of cheeriness. "Hi Cinis. It's been awhile hasn't it?" "Almost twelve years. I miss you, you know that right?" Yellow nodded and smiled sadly. "I know Cinis. I miss you too. However we both know that this barrier is one that neither of us can cross." Cinis swallowed to keep the lump in his throat at bay. "Yeah I know. Death is a bit of a stickler for rules. So… What do you think of the friends I've chosen? They meet your old standards?" Yellow giggled slightly. "You're still holding onto those? Classic Cinis, can't let an old joke die. Ash, Hugh, Paul, and Lucas certainly do. They've overcome their flaws quite nicely. Even if they are a little overconfident, so was I. Cynthia is always a good friend to have. However even though I saw every advance she made on you, you didn't, so you just see her as a good friend. Is that correct?" Cinis nodded. "Yes, that's true. I honestly haven't even noticed she was making advances on me. What about the new additions?" "Well I approve of Arc off the bat. He's very genuine and friendly. Rosa is perfect for Hugh and seems like a good friend to have. Hilda though, she is special. The first person to have caught your eye in a romantic fashion since me. I really like her and think that you and her could get along for an eternity, oh and don't hold in that emotion Cinis, it's not healthy. I'll give you a minute to let it all out."

That was all the incentive Cinis needed. He fell to his knees, tears pouring down his face as his body was wracked with sob after sob. Hilda moved to comfort him but Red blocked her path. "Best to let him take this minute on alone. This is the other side of the happy energy rocket we all know. After all, the smoke and negative byproducts of a rocket need to be emptied. This is Cinis letting all the sadness, the rage, the pain, the very things that Cinis strives not to accumulate, out. So again, it's best not to interrupt him when he's like this." Hilda stared Red dead in the eye before pushing past him and sitting down next to Cinis. She pulled him into a hug, and much to the shock of everyone who had seen Cinis like this before, he hugged back, seeming to find comfort in Hilda's presence. After a few seconds Ash walked towards him and crouched down, putting a hand on Cinis's shoulder. "I'm here for you Cinis. You're like an older brother to me. I'll always be here for you." Silver and Red joined him, followed by Paul, Hugh, Cynthia, Alder, and Rosa. They crowded around the man they had come to know as their friend and lended him all the support they could. Cinis pulled each of them into a long hug, not caring just how much this showed about him as a person, before he stood and turned back to Yellow. "I'm all good now. I'll let you continue." Yellow nodded and began to speak.

"Almost twelve years ago I died. It turns out that was a lot more important to the world than I thought. It's an old prophecy made way back when the Aura Guardians were still common. 'Twelve years after a Marigold dies in a pool of metallic rose, the Chosen of the Sea Beast and the Ashen Warrior will lead a new generation of Aura Keepers.' It's a pretty cheesy prophecy, but a lot of prophecies are like that. Anyways, Ash and Cinis are the major characters there. However a shitload of other details reveal that there are other players in the mix. A ton of ancient text refers to all of you by name. Weird right? So, here's how this will go, you are all going to learn from Cinis and Ash. I know some of you will find that weird being taught by people who are younger than you. However they each have something valuable for you to learn. Cinis can teach you how to have strength, and how to control it, while Ash can teach you how to value yourself and others, as well as teach you determination. They both can teach you a unique blend of sympathy, love, and compassion. Now, that is all, I will be sending many of you away. However there is something I would like to do with Cinis and his gang. Goodbye." With that, the Gym Leaders were teleported away, as well as Cynthia and Alder. Serena, Clemont, and Brock were left behind.

Yellow smiled before asking, "Would it be alright if I took a photo with all of you? I want to update my photo album." Cinis, despite his depressed state, still managed to grin and reply, "Only if anyone who wants a copy gets one." Yellow giggled. "Of course you can all have a copy. You all are going to be the main group after all. It's only fair to have your first gathering in a photo. Now everyone group together. Hilda, you and Cinis hold hands. Paul, flip off the camera! Red and Silver, hug each other. Hugh and Rosa, go in for a kiss and stay just far enough away for it not to make contact. Lucas and Brock, Help support me when I get over there. Use your shoulders to do it and smile. Clemont, you're good there. Serena, get as close to Ash as physically possible, like press your entire body against him to the point where he looks uncomfortable. Ask him to go shopping too. That usually works to make boys uncomfortable. Perfect, I'll set the timer." Yellow set the timer to fifteen seconds and jumped onto the shoulders of Brock and Lucas. The young girl pressed her palms together and looked as though she were praying while she sat cross legged on the two men beneath her. The camera lens snapped and began to take multiple shots to make sure they got a good photo.

"Alright now let's have a fun photo! Look as stupid as you can or do something completely unnecessary or romantic, that's the way Hugh! Kiss her like you mean it, oh wait you actually do, never mind just keep kissing her then. Really Lucas! You had to fucking move!" The camera had snapped a photo of Ash and Serena changing roles from Ash being embarrassed to Serena being embarrassed; Cinis was giving Hilda a piggyback ride; Brock was trying to catch Yellow; Lucas, Red, and Silver had pulled out cards and we're playing Blind Man's Bluff; Clemont had just turned his glasses upside down, before shoving his middle finger between his glasses and face; Paul didn't even change his face.

Yellow smiled before grabbing the camera and promising to have the photos delivered by the time they woke up. Then she left, causing everyone to look around, wondering what they were supposed to do next. "So, we probably are going to be here for a while. Anyone up for Crazy Eights?" Hilda shook her head. "I've got a better idea. Can you make instruments with that energy of yours?" Cinis nodded. "Probably, but this is a dream, why settle for that?" Cinis pulled an electric guitar out of thin air and tossed it to Rosa. Then he pulled out a horn and gave it to Silver. Hugh got the idea and summoned some drums. Cinis and Hilda had a quick briefing before nodding. They began to sing to pass the time.

"You got two black eyes from loving too hard, and a black car that matches your blackest soul, I wouldn't change ya, oh oh. Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no. The neon coast was your sign, and the Midwest wind with Pisces rising. Wouldn't change ya, oh oh. Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no. Static palms melt your vibe, midnight whisperings. The black magic of Mulholland Drive, swimming pools under desert skies, drinking white wine in the blushing light. Just another LA Devotee, sunsets on the evil eye. Invisible to the Hollywood shrine, always on the hunt for a little more time. Just another LA Devotee. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another LA Devotee. You got bleached out eyes from the valley sand, and the black tar palms keep weeping your name. I couldn't change ya, oh oh. Couldn't ever try to make you see, no. The high rise lights read your rights, and a downtown storm with Aries rising. Couldn't change ya, oh oh, couldn't ever try to make you see, no. Static palms melt your vibe, midnight whisperings. The black magic of Mulholland Drive, swimming pools under desert skies, drinking white wine in the blushing light. Just another LA Devotee. Sunsets on the evil eye, invisible to the Hollywood shrine. Always on the hunt for a little more time. Just another LA Devotee. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another LA Devotee. LA Devotee, LA Devotee, LA Devotee, LA Devotee, The black magic of Mulholland Drive, swimming pools under desert skies, drinking white wine in the blushing light, Just another LA Devotee. Sunsets on the evil eye, invisible to the Hollywood shrine. Always on the hunt for a little more time. Just another LA Devotee. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another, just another, uh oh. Just another LA Devotee."

When they finished the song Hilda turned to Cinis. "What the hell is LA anyway?" Cinis shrugged. "I think it means Lumiose Avenue. You know, that place where all those Kalosian movie stars live?" Hilda nodded. "So Cinis, mind telling me why that floating lady knew you so well?" Asked Paul. Cinis sighed before replying, "That was Yellow Murry. She died almost twelve years ago now. She was my girlfriend and we were going for a walk on New Year's Day. She was shot when we discovered a Team Rocket operation. Both of her kidneys and her stomach were punctured. She didn't have long and died in a pool of her own blood. A few years later, when all of us went to Team Rocket HQ, I saw the man who killed her. That's what made me snap and when I came to thirteen team rocket members lay dead at my feet. I was told later that I had killed all of them with my fists, snapping neck after neck in vengeance for Yellow." Cinis turned to Hilda. "That's why Red tried to keep you from coming to comfort me earlier. He didn't want me snapping. I understand if you don't want to date me after what I've told you."

Hilda smiled at Cinis. "You regret killing them now though. You're not evil, you were just hurt and couldn't control yourself. I can't fault you on that." She giggled as Cinis's eyes widened. "You're the greatest, you know that Hilda?" Her smile widened. "I know. Thanks for acknowledging it though." Cinis laughed. "Another reason I like you, you're humble." Hilda punched at him. Cinis grinned and caught the punch in his left hand before pulling Hilda into a hug. A grey and orange wall surrounded them as they fell asleep in each other's arms, creating a dream within a dream.

Ash stared at Serena. He didn't quite know how to do this. He had been gone so many years he hadn't really thought about the reunion. Serena however, had. She sprinted to Ash and wrapped her arms around him, the daze they had been in ending as Serena snuggled into Ash's chest. She was silently crying and whispering something Ash couldn't hear. All he knew, and all he cared about, was that Serena was there. She was pressed against him, her body language giving off joy, worry, happiness, and pain. That didn't matter to Ash though. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I missed you." Was all Ash could say. Serena found herself crying even harder. Her quiet whimpers had grown to full-fledged sobs as the man she loved held her. To the sidelines Brock and Clemont casually fist bumped. "Cilan and Max owe us ten thousand now." Said Clemont as Paul looked at them. "You bet on who Ash would end up with?" Asked Paul. When Clemont nodded Paul slapped his forehead. "Damn it, we should have done that with Cinis and how long it would take him." Lucas nodded before drawing from the card pile. "You play way too many card games Lucas." Said Hugh.

"You two want in? No one's got a pair yet." Rosa and Hugh looked at each other before sitting down and pulling seven cards each from the pile. "Lucas, have any kings?" Asked Silver. Lucas cursed and handed off a king of spades. Silver grinned. "Alright thanks, I get to go again because I made a pair right?" When Lucas nodded Silver turned to Hugh. "Any aces Hugh?" The Unovan grinned. "Go fish. Oh and Lucas, got any twos?" "Fuck!" Yelled Lucas as he handed off his two of clubs. "Nice, now the three." "Double Fuck!" Said Lucas angrily. He handed over his three of spades. Hugh grinned and turned to Red. "Got a jack Red?" "Fish for it." Rosa grinned and looked at Hugh. "Hand over the jack Hugh." Hugh smirked. "Well I would but…" he held up the jack of diamonds he had just pulled out of the deck. "I already paired it." Rosa sighed. "I hate this game." She said before drawing a queen of hearts.

Ash and Serena were still locked in each other's arms. Neither was letting go as they felt their breathing synchronize. Serena had stopped sobbing, but tears still silently dropped from her face and onto Ash's jeans. Ash in turn was dropping tear after tear onto Serena's arm. "You changed your hair back." He said finally. Serena nodded, a small brush of hair falling into her eyes and catching a tear. "You came back." She whispered. Ash smirked. "I did, and I think it was the right call." Serena shuddered and almost started sobbing again. "Ash I'm so sorry, I didn't know what playing hard to get would do to you. Please for-" she got no further as Ash pressed his lips against hers. Both of them tasted something different. Serena tasted saffron, chili, and cinnamon. Ash tasted strawberries. Neither moved as they continued to kiss. Neither came up for air. They were in a dream after all. Air wasn't a necessity.

The next morning Cinis was working at double speed on the cabins. The tournament wouldn't start for another hour so he wanted to get as much done as possible. Ash grinned as Cinis slammed the hammer on his finger in his haste. "Ow fuck," Said Cinis as looked at his thumb. It was throbbing like it was out of a cartoon. Lucas giggled and handed Cinis an ice pack. "Here Cin." "Thanks Luke." Lucas turned to the others in the camp. "So… Are any of us going to talk about what happened last night?" Ash grinned. "I was waiting for someone to comment on it." "Please don't tell me you've made a habit of that," came a voice from the trees. Brock and Gary emerged with grins. Ash smirked. "I haven't, but I'll do it occasionally when I feel like it's warranted." Cinis turned a withering glare on Ash. "How the fuck was it warranted Ash? You were literally the first person mentioned in last night's events. You're the first main goddamn character!" Ash grinned. "You're a main character to Cinis." "Yes but not the first one!" Said Cinis. "That's one of the worst arguments I've ever heard," Said Brock, "and I travelled with the Maples!" "Yeah Cin, that was a pretty terrible argument," Said Red with a smile. "We'll all of you are main characters too!" Said Cinis frustratedly. Paul shook his head, "We're all mentioned by name in the text around the prophecy. But the main story followed you, Ash, and Yellow. Technically since you're the oldest of the three main characters you were the first one."

Cinis glared at Paul before saying, "No soup for you," while raising his middle finger and continuing, "one year." Arc raised his eyebrow, "Did you just Seinfeld him?" Cinis nodded and turned to Gary. "Who are you exactly?" Gary grinned. "One of Ash's old friends. I ended up running into Brock while walking around yesterday and we've been hanging out. So when he ended up waking up from a dream and saying Ash was here I knew I had to protect my old friend from the horde of ravenous traveling companions (COUGH COUGH DAWN, LYRA, AND MAY COUGH) who would like to tear your shirt and pants from your body." Ash smirked. "So the great Gary Oak was worried about my safety. Thanks but I think I'll be alright." Gary smirked. "No you won't. As soon as I found out I called them all and let them know." Cinis fell off the ladder he was on from laughing too hard, Arc and Lucas just started rolling on the ground. Paul and Red hid smiles, while Hugh and Silver both conveniently took sips of their coffee to cover up their laughter, which wasn't very effective considering hot coffee splurged out of their noses. Ash had gone a deathly pale while staring at Gary. "You're an enormous asshole." Gary just let his smirk widen before sitting down at the table. "Relax Ass. I didn't tell them where or who you were." Cinis felt his smile grow a little wider as Ash seemingly didn't notice Gary's insult. Ash just breathed a sigh of relief before it was shattered by Brock. "I did though. I told Misty and that's basically revealing the secret." Ash's eyes widened with horror. "Including our location!" He asked, his voice shaking with terror. In the forest the sound of movement made him leap in fright.

"What's up with you Ash?" Asked Hilda. She emerged from the forest with Rosa following behind her. Ash breathed out in a sigh of relief. "Sorry, but these assholes" Ash paused to indicate Brock and Gary before continuing, "just gave away the fact that I'm here, who I am, and my location to my psychotic fangirl traveling companions." "YOU TWO DID WHAT!?" came Serena's voice from the other side of the clearing. Ash grinned. "Hey Serena! Come over here!" Serena walked towards the group, casually slapping Gary and Brock on the way. Cinis grinned and turned to Ash. "She's gonna fit in just fine." Serena nodded her head in thanks before pulling Ash into a hug. Ash's grin widened as he hugged back. "Hey Ash!" Called Bonnie as she and Clemont emerged from the forest. Cinis grinned. "Good, the gang's all here!" Paul looked at Cinis. "We're not a gang." "Fuck you, Paul, use your imagination!" "No." Cinis sighed. "Asshole. Anyways, after today's matches we'll begin your first lesson. Oh and Ash, tonight I'm gonna teach you and Silver Hyper Evolution." Ash grinned and clapped his hands like a child about to be given a new toy. "Oh goody!" Hugh looked at Cinis. "When do I get to learn?" Cinis smiled. "When you get over your demon. You know, the one you are carefully hiding from the rest of us. Lucas and Paul too." Paul and Lucas both shuffled their feet uncomfortably. Rosa looked at Hugh. "Come on Hugh. Tell us what your demon is." Hugh sighed. "It's got a lot to do with you, Rosa. You probably won't be comfortable if I bring up what happened." Rosa nodded, her face going pale as she replied, "It's all right. I give you permission to talk about it. Please tell us."

Hugh took a deep breath, sniffed once, then began. "Rosa and I were in the park playing when a man with two Machamps attacked us. He had one of his Machamps beat me into a bloody mess. Then he forced me to watch as he… As he…" Hugh covered his face and took several deep breaths, tears streamed down his cheeks as Rosa took over for him, though her eyes were filled with the haunting memory. "He forced Hugh to watch as he beat me… Then he tried to rape me. Fortunately Marshal of the Elite Four stumbled upon us and knocked the man and his two Machamps out flat." Hugh took another deep breath and looked up. "I hated that I couldn't do anything to help Rosa. I was powerless to stop that psychopath. If Marshall hadn't shown up then I don't think Rosa and I would be here."

"Well damn. I see why you didn't want to tell anyone." Said Arc. Hugh nodded. "So you hated being powerless to save Rosa, so your demon is that you want to be strong enough to keep her safe, and you can't forgive yourself for not being strong enough then. Am I right?" Asked Silver. Hugh nodded. "Yes. I want to be strong enough to save her if she's ever in danger again." Cinis stared directly at Hugh. Then he snorted, and the snort turned into a snicker, then an outright laugh. Hugh stared at Cinis, fists clenching in anger. "What's so funny?" He asked through clenched teeth. Cinis finally managed to take a breath and speak. "I- snort I'm sorry, you want to be strong enough to defend Rosa. You do realize you beat Sydney of the Hoenn elite four right? You didn't just beat him either, you made him say Matei. An elite four member kicked that psycho's ass! You're already stronger than the league of the guy who saved her. And I know you. If I ordered Lucario to attack Rosa right now you would beat him even if he Hyper Evolved. You know that right? You fight best for someone else. Now I believe Rosa is about to either support you or chew your ass up for being so stupid. I'll leave her to it." With that, Cinis returned to the ladder and continued working on the house.

Hugh turned just in time to be hit with a kiss from Rosa. "Don't doubt your power anymore Hugh. You can beat just about anyone. Maybe even a champion. So please don't doubt yourself." Hugh didn't know what to say so he just pulled Rosa closer until their entire bodies were locked together. Cinis smirked and snapped his fingers, forming a grey and orange energy bubble over them. "Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" Said Cinis as he hit the last nail into place, completing the third cabin and levitating the duo inside. He could hear muffled groans from inside the bubble. He turned to Ash and Serena and grinned. "When you two do that, make sure it's in your cabin or hotel room. We don't need to see that shit." A small grin escaped his lips as he looked up at the sky. "Practical advice reader, don't fuck in public." Arc laughed hysterically. Ash just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I always thought he was talking to Arceus when he did that, but he isn't. Who is he talking to?" Silver grinned. "Don't ask me, he's been doing that since before I met him." Cinis giggled and turned back to the group. "The tournament starts in twenty minutes. I'll see y'all this afternoon. Paul and Lucas, your matches are in a few hours. I'll see you then." With that, Cinis sped off. As the camp gradually emptied all that was heard were the groans coming from inside Hugh and Rosa's cabin. Arc, being the last person in the clearing, grinned. "I wonder when Cinis will stop breaking the fourth wall. Eh, I'm not worried. Oh, and readers! How many of you caught the Blood Sport reference earlier in the chapter? Answer in reviews and I'll know. How? Because I'm god, Fuckface, don't question."

 **That's that chapter done. I'll begin working on chapter four soon. I'm sorry about the long waits between uploads but I do this as a hobby. I am writing an actual book so I do this in my spare time. The book currently has about three hundred and forty five thousand words. I'm going to repeat my previous statement and ask again for any constructive criticism. I greatly appreciate the feedback. This chapter was really fun to write so if you enjoyed it express that however you like. Or don't express it, up to you. I hoped you enjoyed. - Frick.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So admittedly this wasn't quite as long as I would have liked. I don't really mind because the next chapter is underway. Anyways, this is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Cinis and Alder leaned back in their chairs as the six contestants bowed and exited the field. Cinis reached over to a bottle of cherry cola and took a deep gulp. "Aah, this is the life. Commentate over good battles with free food. Doesn't get much better than this right Alder?" Alder grinned and replied, "I can think of a few ways." He said this while he was eyeing several girls in the crowd. Cinis smacked him over the head with an empty can. "Perverted old man. Eyes on the game." "I'm not old, Cinis!" "You're older than the second eldest champion by fifteen years. You're old." "I'm forty-five! I'm younger than your adopted parents!" Cinis sighed. "That makes no difference. They're old, and they were saying they were old at forty-five. So you're old too." Alder grinned. "Let's ask the audience what they think! Say aye if you think I'm old!" A resounding aye with a few nays caused Alder to pout and Cinis to smirk. "Suck it Alder! Let's go to the next match yeah?" "Fine." Mumbled Alder grouchily. Cinis laughed before stating, "The next match is David Trinity, Luke Arcos, and Dexter Sybari versus Lexy Prima, Conner Andromedus, and Olympia Cosma."

Paul and Lucas looked at each other and nodded. The trainer behind them was a tall man with a broad smile and coffee skin. He had shaved his hair bald and was wearing a black and green baseball cap. The three of them walked onto the field with smirks, or in Paul's case, a frown. Cinis grinned. "God, this is going to be interesting. My two students and my old friend from the orphanage days. Stay on the tip of your toes everyone because this'll be a great show!" Alder looked at Cinis. "How long were you at that orphanage, Cinis?" "I was sent there when I was one year old. Dad had been in a nasty crash and didn't survive the injuries. As for Mom, she died in childbirth. I was there until I was six and was adopted by a couple that couldn't have kids. We moved to Johto three years later, and look at my ass now." Dexter grinned. "Still louder than a fucking Chatot, eh Cin?!" He yelled. "That's correct, Dex! I've gone over the fucking rules so many times now you probably know them, so this is the last time today. It's a three on three Pokemon battle, each trainer uses one Pokemon. Mega Evolution is permitted. The match is over when all of one sides Pokemon are down. Battle, begin!" "Electivire, I choose you!" Yelled Paul. "Milotic, kick some ass!" Said Lucas with a smirk. "Wuking! Come on out!" Yelled Dexter as a large, Dark-Fighting-type gorilla with red tattoo-like designs across its arms and back sprang from the pokeball. Cinis blinked. "When did you go to the Terra region?" "Last year, I caught three Pokemon on a four day trip there." Replied Dexter. Cinis smirked. "Darks and dragons I'll bet." "Correct!" Olympia had sent out her Meowstic, Conner had sent out a Heracross, and Lexy had sent out a Manectric. Paul and Lucas grinned as Electivire and Milotic moved back to back. Wuking slammed his foot onto the ground as Heracross charged him. Grabbing the horn of the enormous beetle and flipping it over. "Dexter, could you target Meowstic? We've got the other two." Said Paul. Dexter grinned and clapped his hands. "You heard him, Wuking. Night Slash on the double!" Wuking rushed Meowstic before slamming a fist sharpened with dark claws into the Pokemons chest. Paul and Lucas grinned as they tapped the Mega Evolution gauntlets on their arms.

Milotic's body grew longer, and slender wings sprouted from the graceful Pokemon's back. It's eyes glowed pink. Electivire grew larger as well. A powerful looking pair of black lightning bolts travelled around the dangerous looking Pokemon. "Use Moon Wind on Heracross, let's go!" Yelled Lucas in excitement. "Bolt Punch that Manectric!" Ordered Paul calmly. Dexter looked at Paul with a raised eyebrow but made no comment. "Wuking, Shadow Punch that Meowstic into the Stone Age!" Lexy grinned. "Manectric, use Hyper Beam on that Milotic!" "Use Close Combat on that Wuking, Heracross!" Yelled Conner. Cinis grinned as Electivire and Milotic blasted the Pokemon to hell before they could even make a move. "How!" Yelled Lexy in surprise. "Manectric is an electric type! That attack should have been nothing!" Cinis giggled in the stands. "Mega Electivire's ability is Overcharge! That means that electric type moves become super effective against other electric types and can actually affect ground types!" Paul grinned. "Three on one now, Olympia." Said Lucas gleefully. Olympia winced as she saw Meowstic get thrown back into the wall of the arena. It stood, barely conscious, before falling to one knee. Lucas frowned. "Well that's not going to be fair. Let's be gentlemen and let her face us one at a time at full health, yeah?" Dexter and Paul nodded. Milotic used Heal Pulse on Meowstic and smiled alongside her trainer. Olympia sighed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I believe I should forfeit. It's clear that I am outclassed." Lucas nodded. "Alright, if you're sure." Cinis and Alder grinned. "Told you that match would be interesting. Pity it was over so fast." Said Cinis as he leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, oh well. Moving on to the next match we have…"

Ash and Sceptile were lying in a tree together. Both had small twigs in their mouths as they rested. Pikachu had snuck off to buy some ketchup with Hugh and Rosa after they finished up. Ash smirked as Dawn walked into the camp and looked around. "You should go talk to her." Said a familiar voice from behind him. "I know, Mewtwo. However, I don't think I can break her heart without her friends around to help her through it." "We're back!" Yelled Cinis as he walked into camp with a grin. Paul and Lucas followed behind him, as did Dexter. "You sure it's okay for me to be here, Cinis?" Asked Dexter. "Sure, it's fine with me. Who's the girl with the blue hair?" Asked Cinis as he noticed Dawn.

"Wait a minute, white beanie, black tank top and pink miniskirt. You must be Dawn! Ash told me about you!" Dawn smiled. "In what way did he mention me?" She asked curiously. Cinis smirked before replying, "As an enormous flirt and good friend. Arc! Where the fuck are you? Why didn't you tell me we had more guests?" "I'm over here, Cinis!" Dawn recognized the voice as belonging to the man she'd met the night before. Arc walked out and saw Dawn. "Hello Dawn." Said Arc. "Hey Arc! Is Ethan awake yet?" Asked Dawn. "Christ's sake, I'm gone for seven years and you won't even call me by my real name? That hurts, Dawn." Said Ash from his tree. "Cin! When are you going to teach me Hyper Evolution!" "After dinner! Time for a game, yeah? Cards Against Humanity anyone?!" Ash, Lucas, Paul, Arc and Dexter hooted in agreement. Silver, Red, Hugh, Serena, Rosa and Hilda arrived in time to hear Cinis's proposal and cheered alongside him.

"I drink to forget blank." Said Ash with a grin. Cinis and Dawn smirked as they placed their cards in the pile. Hilda and Rosa placed theirs next. Serena, Hugh, Lucas, Paul, Arc, Dexter, Red and finally Silver placed down their cards. Ash shuffled the cards before picking them up. "I drink to forget a fifty-five gallon drum of lube. I drink to forget Twinkies. I drink to forget A FUCKING DRAGONITE MOTHER FUCKER! I drink to forget shitting back and forth, forever. I drink to forget a defective condom. I drink to forget a passionate Latino lover. Ooh, a blank card. I drink to forget Ash Ketchum's crusty asshole." Ash put down the card and sighed. "You shouldn't have walked in on me, Luke. I told you I was using the bathroom. Moving on, I drink to forget Sean Penn. I drink to forget two midgets shitting in a bucket. I drink to forget Skeletor. I drink to forget the way white people is. I drink to..." Ash burst out laughing before finishing, "I drink to forget drinking alone! That wins, who played it?" Rosa whooped in triumph. "Gimme my black card!"

Cinis grinned as he pulled out a black card. "In a world ravaged by blank, our only solace is blank." Everyone except Hugh instantly grabbed the pens. "You all have a blank card?" Cinis asked in surprise. Everyone nodded before placing their cards. "Alright, let's see here. In a world ravaged by masturbation, our only solace is MORE MASTURBATION! In a world ravaged by gratuitous panty shots our only solace is dense protagonists. In a world ravaged by Wario's onion ring penis, our only solace is Pacman uncontrollably guzzling cum. In a world ravaged by 4Kids, our only solace is full frontal nudity. In a world ravaged by lumberjack fantasies, our only solace is Rosa and Hugh engaging in long, drawn out coitus." Cinis sighed and punched Arc in the dick.

"How did you know it was me?" Arc wheezed in pain. "Gut feeling. Now let's see, in a world ravaged by Alcoholism, our only solace is a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster. In a world ravaged by the Jews, our only solace is our lord and savior Jesus Christ. In a world ravaged by anal fissures, our only solace is a neon green fish that surfs through the ocean in search of the cure to erectile dysfunction. In a world ravaged by Cinis, our only solace is friendly fire. In a world ravaged by a pangender octopus roaming the cosmos in search of love, our only solace is calamari. In a world ravaged by God, our only solace is the Satanic bible." Cinis sighed. "I'm giving it to more masturbation." Dexter clapped in triumph. "Victory! I win!" Cinis grinned. "Yes, you did, Dex. Now let's get to the awkward reintroduction yeah? Ash, Dawn, Serena, take it away!"

Dawn blinked in surprise. Cinis had completely destroyed the dramatic reunion she had intended without her noticing. "Thank god Cinis killed the awkward with an icebreaker like cards against humanity." Said Ash with a grin. Dawn nodded. "Yeah, so am I too late? Did Serena hook you?" Ash nodded. "Last night we met in a dream and made the commitment to date. We can stay friends though, right?" Dawn giggled. "You idiot, just because you chose her over me doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Just remember, I'll always love you. Except it will be in the way I love Brock. Like a brother." Ash grinned and hugged Dawn. Serena joined them with a smile on her face. Dawn had always been one of the people she called on if she needed help. She was happy she wasn't going to lose her. Cinis grinned as he crept towards Ash from behind and grabbed Charizard's pokeball. "Since you're in a good mood, we're gonna ride that positive emotion! Hyper Evolution time! Silver, Serena, Hilda, you all try it too! I judge y'all are ready. Rosa is too, but I want her and Hugh to do it at the same time for it to be special." Silver nodded. "In that case I want to wait for Red." "All right, Hyper Evolution couples are great!"

Cinis hiked up the single small mountain on the island with ease, leaping from rock to rock with the skill of an experienced mountain climber. Ash followed right behind. Serena and Hilda simply climbed the stairs that had been paved. Cinis grinned as he and Ash beat the girls by a hair. "Mountain climbers versus stairs! Mountain climbers one, stairs zero." Ash smirked as he let Charizard out of its pokeball. Cinis instructed him very carefully about what to do. "Stand, like, I don't know ten feet apart? Then cut open your skin a bit and let the blood flow across your arm, not too much though. Rub the blood onto one of your palms and press it to your fist. Now close your eyes and imagine your Pokemon before you. Imagine both your auras coming out of your bodies and meeting in the middle. Yes! Just like that, now keep doing it! No matter how much it hurts, think of what you truly love and let it fuel you!"

Cinis was laughing maniacally as Ash's aura seeped out of his body. He looked across to see Charizard had Mega Evolved into his Y form. Its aura was seeping out as well. Both trainer and Pokemon started screaming. "Ash! If you can goddamn hear me then focus on what you love! Focus on your Pokemon, your friends, and above all, focus on Serena! She's right here beside you, here to support you all the way! And you'll be here to support her! Push harder!" Serena ran to Ash's side and rested her hand on his back. It was the only thing she could reach because Ash and Charizard were levitating. Ash's breathing steadied as he guided his Aura to meet with Charizard's. A minute later the process was complete. A pink and blue gem fell where Ash and Charizard's aura had met. "So, Ash is a Psychic and Water type. Good to know." Ash was spluttering in pain as he knelt on the ground. "Up and at em, Ash! Get the fuck up!" Said Cinis with entirely to much happiness. Ash coughed before standing, knees shaking in agony. He walked toward Charizard and placed his hand on his friends back. "We did it, Charizard. Sorry it hurt so much." Cinis grinned. "Serena, you're next!"

The next ten minutes passed quickly. Ash supported Serena as she unlocked Hyper Evolution while Cinis channeled a soothe bell to help Hilda get through it. Serena was a Fairy and Grass type, while Hilda was an Electric and Dragon. Cinis clapped his hands in excitement. "Alright, powers time! We'll save the Hyper Evolution for your next battle or your contest debut, yeah?" Everyone nodded and Cinis let his smile grow wider. "Let's start with a basic one: wingsuits! Just imagine a wingsuit with both of your types' colors growing out of your body. Ash grinned at the pink and blue wingsuit that spread between his arms, legs and body. Beside him, Hilda and Serena grew theirs before Cinis pushed them off the mountain. He followed right behind and soon took the lead. They flew right into camp and landed in their spots around the enormous table. Cinis ran to the pizzas he'd left under some aluminum foil and found them to be at the perfect temperature. "Chow's up!" Yelled Cinis as he carried the pizzas to the table. He sat down next to Hilda before leaping up with a tack sticking out of his ass. "Very clever, Ash. Half size breakfast tomorrow for you." "Fuck!" Yelled Ash frustratedly. Cinis grinned. "That's what ya get. Anyways, to our new Hyper Evolved allies! Cheers!" "Cheers!" Yelled everyone happily.

"Torterra, wait! Please stop!" Yelled a voice from the forest. A moment later a giant Torterra came crashing out from the underbrush. Lucas was the first to react. He grabbed a pokeball and yelled, "Marshtomp, use Reverse Protect!" Torterra was caught in a green energy bubble. "Thank you." Came a voice from the brush. A young man emerged from the forest wearing a

a dirty lab coat and black glasses. "I don't want to know what might have happened if Torterra went o-" The man and Lucas's eyes met and both froze. "Jonathan." Said Lucas. A metric ton of guilt was applied behind his words. "Lucas." Replied Jonathan, his voice alight with something between happiness and rage. "Why? Why did you do it?" Asked Jonathan, his voice quivering in anger. "You don't know what it's like when you take them, man. You'd see things you'd never thought you could see. Hear things at different frequencies. Everything was bliss. So once you tried it, you'd not care what you did to get more." Cinis looked between Lucas and Jonathan before taking a bite out of a slice of pizza. "Well it looks like Lucas's demon just walked right into camp." He said between bites. "Shut up Cinis." Said Lucas. "I was an addict, alright? I admit that, I should have gone to get help. As soon as I found out all I had to do to get all of the candy I wanted was kill them, I felt my body beat my mind out. When I opened my eyes there was blood everywhere."

"So you killed them for Rare Candy?" Spat Jonathan in rage. Lucas nodded and pulled up the sleeves of his jacket. There were nine slashes across each wrist. Jonathan blinked. "You tried to kill yourself afterwards then." Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Not until after I blew up that damn facility. Every fucking dealer there went up in flames. So I tried to kill myself. Three of these were from then, five from between then and when I met Ash, and once between the time we killed Team Rocket and now." Jonathan sighed. "They loved you, you know." He said sadly. Lucas nodded. "That's why I tried to off myself. I wanted to see them again. But you know I've got the worst luck." Jonathan kicked his adopted brother in the kneecap. "Idiot." He said angrily. Lucas didn't resist. Jonathan just punched him again. Then again and again until Lucas fell back. Blood was all over Jonathan's fist. The young man pulled a knife out of his pocket and began to send it downward towards Lucas's heart. A loud bang sounded a few feet away and the knife went spinning off. Jonathan turned to see a barrel aimed between his eyes. "Kill Lucas and I pull the trigger." Said Paul calmly. Cinis nodded as he allowed the reflect he'd used on Lucas to fade. He calmly took a bite from his pizza before saying, "Listen to me kid. Lucas has cried himself to sleep every third night since I've met him. He wakes up screaming every other week. Plus after what we're about to go through there is a distinct possibility he'll see your mother and father. Lucas is trying to move past his mistakes and become a better person. So step the fuck back because he's not your enemy."

Jonathan hit the ground next to Lucas's unconscious form. "I swore to Arceus I'd kill him if I ever saw him again." He said through clenched teeth. Cinis grinned and snapped his fingers. Arc reverted to his Pokemon form and walked towards Jonathan. "So what if I rejected that oath?" He asked as he healed Lucas. "I've chosen Lucas as one of my champions, someone with a dark past that would do anything to stop other people from making the same mistakes he's made. So if you slay him I will resurrect him and send your ass flying down to hell." Jonathan was staring in awe at the God that had appeared before him, as was Dawn, Serena and Dexter.

"So Arc is an abbreviation for Arceus!?" Cried Dawn in amazement. Cinis smirked. "You'd never have guessed would you? His new personality is a shit ton better than the arrogant semi asshole he was. After Ash saved his life he came to me and asked to become more connected with the world's human culture so he could fit in. I introduced him to so many old movies! All of Eddie Murphy and Bill Murray, not to mention John Belushi and Dan Aykroyd. Then there's the first _Die Hard_ and _Bloodsport_. Oh and some books like _the_ _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Ready Player One, Armada, The Iron Druid Chronicles, The Dresden Files, Red Rising, Lord of the Rings, Ranger's Apprentice_ and _Lamb._ The story of his son, which is actually from what he tells me, very accurate. Then I introduced him to George Carlin and Gabriel Iglesias. Before rounding him off with music: Fallout Boy, Panic! At the disco, Halsey, ACDC, Queen, Owl City and a ton of others."

Lucas stood up with a groan and sat down next to Cinis. "What was the point of giving me a disguise if my adopted brother just saw right through it?" He asked with a sigh. "Can't hide from family, Luke. They'll always see something you didn't hide. A way of speaking, a certain phrase, a style of movement, or the shifting of your eyes. They'll always find out who you are. It's inevitable." Replied Cinis. Lucas nodded before he leaned back closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Arceus and Jonathan were having a very one-sided conversation. "So, in summary, don't kill Lucas. If you do kill Lucas, I'll send you and everyone you love to eternal damnation. Am I clear now?" Jonathan nodded a bit more. "Good. Go and apologize and I'll ask if you can stay for dinner. Run along now."

After about thirty minutes of apologies everyone had settled back down. A short yawn escaped Cinis before he stood and stretched. "Well, I think I'm ready for some entertainment. Karaoke anyone?" Dexter grinned. "The place just pop or rock? Or is there some rap there?" "Shit, at Gray's they got everything." Replied Silver with a smirk. Hilda grinned. "We can also get drinks free there if the audience likes our show enough." Hugh and Rosa sighed. "We still can't drink alcohol. So we'll stay here." Cinis grinned. "Suit yourselves! Let's take the big kids. Shall we?"

Gray looked up and nodded at a duo of customers walking in. Then he did a double take as he saw who it was. "Lisia and Wallace! Holy shit! I did not expect you two to come here after all this time." Lisia grinned. "Well, we wanted to return to our roots! It's good to see you again, Gray." "Shit, we having a party or something?" Came another voice from the doorway. "Cinis! Hey man, how's it going?" Cinis grinned. "Pretty well. I brought some friends. Silver had to stay behind at camp with Red to watch Rosa and Hugh. Oh, by the way it finally happened." Gray smiled broadly. "They finally got engaged!? Yes! Send them my congrats! Wait, Hugh? I thought it was Hilbert." "Nope, it's Hugh. He used a fake name. So did Ash over here." Gray grinned. "Huh, cool! So who did you bring besides Ash?" "I brought Hilda White, Dexter Sybari, Serena Yvonne, Dawn Berlitz, Luke Arcos, and my buddy Arc." Replied Cinis. Gray raised an eyebrow. "What about David Trinity? He here?" "Nope, he's sleeping." Responded Cinis with a grin. "And you can't really complain. I brought you a pop star and a badass rapper." Gray smirked. "Yes you did. Plus if you'll look to your right you'll see a second pop star." Cinis turned and saw Lisia. "Lisi! Shit, it's great to see you!" Lisia grinned and hugged Cinis. "Hey Cin! It's great to see you again." Hilda was glaring at Cinis as he separated from Lisia. "Hilda, this is my cousin, Lisia. Lisia, this is my girlfriend, Hilda." Lisia smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Hilda! Cinis and I are pretty close so sorry if I scared you with that hug." She offered Hilda her hand. Hilda took it with a relieved smile. "Yeah, I'll admit it scared me. It's nice to meet you too." Lisia giggled. "I see Cin's way of speaking hasn't rubbed off on you yet." Hilda raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Lisia grinned. "Well, let's be honest. Cinis is a charismatic guy, and he talks a little differently from everyone else. So part of his charisma makes his speech patterns sort of rub off into other people. It's pretty natural though so it doesn't really matter."

Gray coughed to get everyone's attention. "So, you guys here to watch or perform?" Hilda and Cinis looked at each other. "We'll perform. How about you guys?" Asked Hilda. "I'll perform!" Said Lisia excitedly. Wallace shook his head. "Here to watch." Lucas nodded. "Same. Cards?" "I'd prefer dice but that works too." Replied Wallace. "If it's Crazy Eights, I want in." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Wallace grinned. "Sure thing Stephen." Gray stroked his goatee and thought gleefully of all the customers this celebrity crowd would bring in. _The only way this could be better is if the other champions joined in._ Thought Gray. "HELLO GRAY'S!" Yelled a very familiar voice. Gray did a small dance of joy as Alder, Cynthia, and Diantha walked in. Cinis smirked. "Goddamn, Gray. You're gonna be up to your eyeballs in moneybags tonight!" Gray was whooping and clapping his hands in joy. "So! Much! Money!" He yelled in glee.

Ash and Serena sat down at the table with Cinis and Hilda. "To our new abilities!" Said Ash with a grin as he raised his beer mug. The others grinned and toasted before taking a sip of their beers. Well, Ash and Serena took a sip. Cinis and Hilda took long drafts that drained their mugs completely. "WOOOO!" Yelled Cinis happily as he put down his empty mug. "I'm feeling a little bit of a buzz. How about you Hilda?" Hilda grinned. "I'm feeling one too. It's not big enough though. GRAY! GET US TWO MORE BEERS!" Gray grinned. "Perform first, then it'll be on the house!" Cinis and Hilda nodded.

Gray smirked as he walked backstage with Cinis and Hilda. "What song you want?" Cinis grinned. "Give me a guitar and we'll do Counting the Monsters." Gray blinked. "What's that?" "A Counting Stars and the Monster mashup by Boyce Avenue." Replied Hilda. Gray nodded and grabbed an acoustic guitar from the back. He handed it to Cinis before walking onstage and announcing the performance. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! I've got an amazing thing for you tonight! A live cover of Boyce Avenue's mashup of Counting Stars and the Monster. Performed by Cinis Glaucio and Hilda White." Cinis and Hilda walked on stage and began to play.

 **(A.N If you want to know who's singing what words then listen to the actual song.)**

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath, and you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy. I see this life, like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line. In my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find. Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold, by just doing what we're told. I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing. 'Cause I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath, and you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy. Well, that's not fair. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Well, that's not fair. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. I feel the love, and I feel it burn. Down this river every turn, hope is our four letter word. Take that money, watch it burn. Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold, by just doing what we're told. I feel something so right, by doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong, by doing the right thing. 'Cause I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath, and you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy. Well, that's not fair! Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Well, that's not fair! Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned. Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned. Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned. Take that money, watch it burn! I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath, and you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy Well, that's not fair. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Well, that's not fair. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned."

Cinis and Hilda stepped off stage and sat back down at their table as people around them applauded. Cinis grinned as Lucas yelled from the next table over. "FUCK! You had to make it hearts?! You're an asshole, Wallace!" Hilda tapped his shoulder and pointed over at Arc. The Pokemon god was currently drinking his seventeenth beer. "Holy shit!" Laughed Cinis with an enormous smirk. He walked over to Arc and grinned. "Do you get hangovers?" Arc's eyes widened in horror. "I, I… Yeah... Yeah, I do." Cinis grinned. "I am probably gonna be drunk as hell by the end of the night anyways. We'll go through that shit together." Arceus shook his head and sunk his face into his hands. "No, you won't. Well, you'll be drunk, but Hyper Evolution has this nifty feature that prevents hangovers. However, I can't Hyper Evolve." Cinis grinned. "So all the bad choices, less of a headache?" Arc nodded. "Yeah, I'm headed home. I become Marvin from Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy when I get drunk." Cinis nodded. "See you later."

A few hours later everyone was in total chaos. Lucas, Wallace, and Steven were all completely drunk and throwing cards onto the crazy eight's pile randomly. Cinis and Hilda were having a drunken conversation about the logic of Pokemon typing weaknesses and resistances. Ash and Serena were still relatively sober. Dexter and Dawn were dancing next to Diantha and Cynthia. All four of them occasionally tumbled to the ground in their drunken state. Alder was asleep on his table. Lisia had been performing for the past two hours, playing the drinking game of one shot of whiskey for every song she finished. Gray grinned as he grabbed the payment for another round of drinks for the crowd. So far he had made nearly thirty-seven thousand pokedollars. He looked at the time. It was one A.M. After Lisia finished her song Gray climbed on stage. "Alright everyone, it's closing time. Say thanks to Lisia and have a good night!"

The group stumbled into camp to see Silver and Red watching _Animal House_. "Hey guys!" Yelled Cinis with a smile. "Hey Cin! How many beers?" Asked Red. "Ten or eleven over the course of..." Cinis checked his watch before continuing. "...Five hours." "Jesus. You're not doing the commentary tomorrow." Said Silver calmly. Cinis sighed. "I can't get hungover, Silver. Arc told me it was a byproduct of Hyper Evolution." Red shrugged. "I don't think either of us care. Either the two of us do the announcing, or you do it with a hung over Alder." Cinis grinned. "Or Ash and Serena do it." "How many drinks did they have?" Asked Red. "Two each. Over the entire time we were there." Red and Silver both nodded. "That'll work. Ash! You and Serena are doing commentary tomorrow!" Ash blinked. "What the fuck! Why?!" "It means triple size breakfast to keep up your strength. It also means you'll be safe behind durasteel doors for when the army of rabid fangirls attack." Ash grinned. "I'm in! How about you Serena?" Serena smirked. "Gee, let me think about that. I'll be trapped in a small metal room for several hours, have an army of girls trying to break down my door, and have my boyfriend who I've been in love with since I was six sitting right next to me on R rated television. Fuck it! I'm in!"

Cinis smirked. "'Fuck it' and 'I'm in' are what I'm assuming we're gonna to be hearing from your tent tonight." Ash frowned. "The fuck! A tent? We have five cabins now!" Cinis grinned. "Right! Hugh and Rosa already claimed there's. Mines in the middle. Red and Silver get one. Lucas is drunk as hell so he needs to stay in one tonight. Arc is drunk too so he's gonna need one. That leaves none for you." Ash sighed. "Fine, where's Hilda sleeping?" Cinis blinked. "I guess I'll sleep in a tent if she wants my cabin." Hilda jumped onto Cinis's back and hugged him tightly. "Or we could share a bed." She said with a grin. "Hil, you're drunk, is this drunk you talking?" Hilda shook her head. "Nope! I was planning this before we even went to Gray's. I was gonna sneak into your cabin and sleep with you." Cinis smirked. "I think I'm gonna fall in love with you in our first week of dating." Hilda grinned. "Hey, we got the go ahead from God's messenger. I think that's a good sign." Cinis grinned. "Yeah, I guess it is."

In her room, Dawn was relaxing in her chair with a bottle of wine when there was a knock on her door. "Who could be knocking at this hour?" She asked herself as stood and answered the door. Dexter was standing there with a small smile on his face. "You forgot these in the car." He said casually. Dawn's eyes widened as she saw her good luck charm in the palm of his hand. "Thank you so much!" Said Dawn gratefully. Dexter grinned. "Don't mention it, see you later." Dawn paused for a second as he turned to go. "Dex! Before you go, can I ask for your number?" Dexter smiled. "Sure." He quickly pulled out a card from his jeans and handed it to her. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hey Emi, what's up! Finally find a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Dawn looked at him. "Whose Emi?" She asked. "My childhood friend. We went to the same orphanage and along with Cinis we were pretty close." Dawn nodded understandingly. "That's sounds like me and my friend Kenny. Although he had a crush on me when we were younger." Dexter grinned. "That didn't happen to us. We're just good friends." "Are you even listening to me Dex?" Came a voice from the phone. "Nope! What were you calling about?" "You had a reunion with Cin and I wasn't invited! That's some bullshit that needs to be rectified! Tomorrow night I'm going with you to embarrass my lil' brother!" Dexter sighed. "Alright. He's got a girlfriend now so you've got every opportunity to fuck with them. Just don't flirt with her or him." "Like hell I'd do that to Cinis! His girlfriend, maybe, but him no." Replied Emi. "All I can ask for I guess." Said Dexter with a sigh. "Talk to you tomorrow." Dexter hung up and said goodbye to Dawn before leaving the building.

Cinis stripped down to his underwear and lied down in his bed. He lay there, arms and legs splayed, as he waited quietly for Hilda to join him. "I thought you'd be a briefs kind of guy. I didn't expect you to wear boxers." Said Hilda with an obvious smile in her voice. Cinis turned to see her lying down next to him. She had on a loose white T-Shirt and practically nothing else. Cinis smiled at her. "You look so cute in that." He said simply. Hilda grinned and decided to have a little fun with Cinis. She took off the shirt and pressed herself against her boyfriend's chest. Cinis felt his cheeks flaring up as he wrapped his arms around her. "I could get used to this." They both said contentedly. With that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Unaware of a strange addition of colors to their Hyper Stones.

In the heavens far away in another dimension, Yellow smiled to herself. "Attaboy, Cinis. Keep falling in love with her. I want to see this ship be made official. Readers! Yeah, I can break the fourth wall too. This is about the end of the chapter so this is gonna be a thing at the end of the chapter instead of an author's note. Our dumbass author decided to put a date to when he wanted this thing released! He's not gonna do that again. So, what did you think of the chapter? Also, why the fuck have none of you answered Arc's question? I mean I get only a few of you actually leave reviews but come on! Has no one here seen any eighties movies? I'll give you an easier one, if none of you can say where this is from and make another reference from the same movie within the next ninety six hours of this being published I'll complain to the author who's making me say this shit that he needs to take some time off! Alright, the reference is 'Disturbing the peace? I got thrown out of a fucking window! What's the charge for being pushed out of a moving car? Jaywalking!?' Clocks ticking! Hurry up and make another reference! PM it, leave it in the reviews! I don't care just do it! Alright, I'm going now. Bye!"


	6. Some bad news

**So… It's been a few months. I've got my reasons for why it's been a few months, but I'm not gonna get to into it. Suffice it to say, I fucked up. Big time. I ended up messing around instead of doing my classes, and now I'm a few hundred dollars in debt for extending the time I have to do them, which sucks when you don't have a job. Which, of course, I don't because I'm a neck-bearded, fucking basement dweller. Plus I'm not old enough to get my license to DRIVE to said jobs. But I'm not here to grumble about my personal problems. I'm here to announce something.**

 **I think we can all agree that since I haven't uploaded a new chapter in months, the Upsilon Tournament is on its last legs. I've lost my connection to the story, I've criticized and critiqued it, and I've decided I didn't do what I wanted for it. So, here and now. The Upsilon Tournament is officially… Drum roll please…**

 **About to be rewrote! I didn't want to cancel the series, and I planned to post this message and start the rewrite a month ago. But then grandma died. And she was the last surviving parent on mom's side of the family. So you know, that happened.**

 **Anyways, about the rewrite. I am planning a few significant changes. For one, I'm removing Cinis. Because fuck OCs. (I don't mean that. And I really don't mean that literally. Don't make OCs sex divas, ok? Christ.) I don't think the story needs any when Pokemon has so many characters. Another change is the pacing of the story. Have you noticed that Ash reconnects with Serena and all is fucking forgiven in the second or third chapter!? No, bad! I need to make things go slower. Speaking of Serena, I'm gonna change things up a bit. She didn't reject Ash because she was flustered. Palermo gave me the ultimate opportunity for Ash's new motivation to run away. So thanks Palermo.**

 **Another thing. Alolan forms. Adding those to a ton of Pokemon. As well as a change to shinies. Because fuck balance. But back to the next thing, Ash isn't gonna have just stayed on Mount Silver. He's gonna travel around. Also, and get ready for this, he caught the Team Rocket's Meowth. Meowth ended up playing a crucial role in the fall of team rocket. Plus, Ash gave him an ever stone. Oh, Hyper evolution will also be nerfed a bit. I can't make abilities to powerful can I?**

 **Finally, the story is gonna be in first instead third person. Because it's nice to be inside somebody's mind and appreciate the trip from inside their head. By the way, I'm not gonna edit these so they're gonna come out a little sloppier, but probably a little faster. So that's my announcement. Don't worry too much about when it'll come out. I'll try and get it sooner rather than later. Not sure if I'll be able to work on it today 'cause I have a final tomorrow on one of the classes I fucked around on.**


	7. Rewrites Up

**You're still here? The rewrites been posted… Go look at it. Go on. Go. Oh, and by the way. The chapters may be a little shorter sometimes so I can get them out a little faster.**


End file.
